A Secret Revealed
by brownbear1991
Summary: A sudden visitor from the future, lies become unraveled, but then Wyatt comes back for her and Chris gets sucked back to futre too! will the sisters get them back? Set before anyone knew about Chris! PLEASE REVIEW! COMPLETE!
1. The Trouble Begins

"LEO! Get your Elder ass down here now!" Piper yelled. Usually Piper had it all under control but sometimes she lost it. And this time she'd lost it BIG time. Suddenly the room was full of swirling white lights and her ex-husband stood in front of her in the Manor's attic. Before he even had the chance to say anything, she slapped him hard across the face. Just then Chris Perry walked in.

"About time someone did that to him. I'm just glad I was there to see it happen!" he said smirking at Leo.

"Chris! Leave right now! Before I blow you up!" Piper ordered lifting her hands up as to threaten him some more. She already had enough to deal with and she didn't need Chris to meddle in her affairs. Especially not now!

Chris quickly disappeared in a swirl of white orbs.

"Piper what's wrong? What did I do?" Leo asked stroking his bright red cheek. You could clearly see Piper's handprint on it.

"Don't even start with the whole 'I'm innocent' act! I know what you've been doing! How dare you think that I need to be protected by demons! ME! What the hell is wrong with you Leo Wyatt!"

"Piper I really have NO idea what you're talking about! Tell me exactly what happened!" Leo tried to explain. "I'll only understand if you tell me what's going on!"

"You put up a shield around the house didn't you! Didn't you! Why... No HOW could you do something like that without even asking us!" By now Piper was literally screaming and Paige and Phoebe were standing in the doorway listening.

Leo didn't say anything; he looked deeply lost in thought. But Piper took this as a sign of confession and continued battering him with insults. When Leo finally came back from La-La Land he only said one thing and orbed out.

"…Chris…"

"What did he mean by 'Chris'? Why does Leo blame everything on the poor kid? I mean sure he is a little mysterious but everything he's done so far has been to help us! Right?" Paige defended Chris.

"Yeah Paige! I agree with you but still, it would be helpful if Chris stopped and told us why he does some of the things he does." Piper argued softly.

"Piper he can't he has to think about- " Paige got interrupted.

"Future consequences! Yeah we know but he owes it to us to tell us SOME things! He can't just expect us to believe everything he tells us! How long does he expect us to play along with him?" Phoebe accused.

"Why don't you just ask me if you want to know these things so badly!" Chris replied curtly. " If you seriously want to the true hell of the world I live in why didn't you just ask? If I'd known you want to know so badly I would have just told you! But I seriously doubt you would have believed me though!"

Chris had walked in without anyone even noticing and had heard everything that had just been said. And he seemed a bit upset about it too.

"Really? And what reason do we have to believe you? Have you ever shown us any reason to even trust you! You wouldn't even have told us that you were half-witch if that Bianca bitch hadn't showed up!" Phoebe yelled.

"Don't you dare talk about her that way! That only reason I'm alive today is because of her!" Chris boomed.

"Oh! So it's her fault that you're still here! Should've guessed, we can't be that lucky! As to seriously think that you would ever leave!" Phoebe continued to scream.

"Shut up guys! Stop fighting! You'll wake up Wyatt!" Paige tried to calm both of them down.

"As if I really care what happens to him! You really want to know why I came back! It's so that Wyatt doesn't become the monster he is today! I'm not trying to save from some other evil; I'm trying to save him from becoming evil! That's right! You're precious little Wyatt turns out to become the world's most evil demon!" Chris practically exploded.

The entire attic suddenly went quiet, and the air was filled with an awkward stillness. Chris' eyes widened as he realized what he had just done, he opened his mouth to explain but was silenced by the glare Piper shot at him.

"You're lying! You're lying aren't you! I won't believe you!" Phoebe started. Paige was still in shock from the news and was just staring out into nothing.

"No… Phoebe listen. I ca-" Chris started but was interrupted.

"Leave! Just get out of my house now! I don't care where you go, but leave!" Piper said softly, almost a whisper.

When she turned around to look at Chris she saw what she thought to be hurt and pain in his green eyes, but in a second it was replaced by the same cold hard stare he usually had. And with just a twirl of bright orbs he was gone.

It had been a couple of days now and none of the sisters had heard anything from Chris, not that they really cared. If it was up to them, they wouldn't care if the never saw him again.

Two days after the incident in the attic, Leo orbed into the Manor during breakfast time and decided that enough time had passed since Piper had exploded on him.

"Piper? Paige? Phoebe? Is anyone home?" Leo called around. He was starting to get a little worried, he hadn't heard from the sisters for a couple of days now. But his troubled mind was soon put to rest as he heard Wyatt's happy gurgles from the kitchen.

"Leo what do you want now? I don't want to talk to you right now! Not after what Chris told me." Piper started.

"So it was Chris who told you about the shield I put up around the house! I knew it! I knew that I couldn't trust him! " Leo stated.

"Leo, don't be too hard on yourself! Turns out none of us can trust him!" Phoebe said sleepily, "You won't believe the crap he told us after you left!"

"Phoebe it could be that maybe he wasn't lying! What if he was telling the truth?" Paige retorted.

"Paige, are you trying to tell us that you seriously believe that my son is going to grow up to become the source of all evil?" Piper growled warningly.

"Wait! WHAT? The source of all evil? Our son? Wyatt, the source of all evil? When did that happen?" Leo started to shout.

"Leo calm down! It's just another lie Chris told us! But this time we won't be falling for it!" Phoebe informed Leo. "I think that Chris is probably the 'great evil' he was telling us about!"

"Where's the little bastard now?" Leo asked.

"Oh, we don't really know! Piper here threw him out! He doesn't have anyplace to go, any sort of income, and he's from the future! But does Piper care about that? NOO! She just threw him out of the Manor!" Paige blamed her oldest sister.

"Careful there Paige! We might even think that you're on his side! But seriously though, why would you go against your whole family for him!" Phoebe sneered.

"You know what! I'll be on my 'family's' side just as soon as they start treating me like it! Ever since y'all brought me here, all you've ever done is compare me to Prue! Prue this, and Prue that!" Paige was on the verge of tears now. "I'm sick of being compared to what a great witch and what a great sister Prue was!"

"Paige! Now you know that isn't true! We love you!" Piper soothed.

"That's bull! Like hell y'all do! If you did then maybe I wouldn't feel like this today! You know what! Just screw this! Just screw it! I'm gonna go find Chris, someone has to!"

And with that outburst, Paige orbed out of the Manor. The last thing she saw was her older sisters' eye bright and full of tears. She didn't really know where to start so she went to P3 to calm down a bit. When she orbed in, she just broke down. In a couple of minutes there were free tears flowing down her cheeks and chin.

Suddenly, she heard yelling and shouting from the corner closet, Chris' office. She stood up wiping her face and walked over to the door. Gently opening the door, she looked in. Chris was thrashing around on the old couch that they had put in there. She hurried over to him and softly started to stroke his forehead, trying to soothe him. He seemed to quiet down a bit but suddenly he straightened up screaming and crying!

"Chris! Don't worry! I'm right here!" Paige assured him.

"Auntie Paige! Thank god you're here! I had the same nightmare again. He's back! Do something Auntie Paige!" Chris sounded frantic but his voice seemed like a child's.


	2. An Uninvited Guest

Then Paige realized that he must think that he was a child again. Then it all became clear to her. How Chris could touch the Book of Shadows, why he had come back to save Wyatt, how he knew so much about the sisters!

For some strange reason her heart swelled up with pride and love, but then it was filled with unexpected sorrow. How could she not have seen it? Piper's hair, Leo's eyes, the stubbornness that runs in the family. Phoebe's smirk, and Paige's smile. But right now all that was depicted on Chris' face was pure horror! Probably at the fact that his dear aunt had found out who he truly was.

"…umm… Paige look I –" Chris began but stopped. He was looking at Paige's face, she was grinning ear to ear. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I knew it! I knew that you were related to us! But Piper and Leo's son!" Paige squealed.

"Hey! I never said that I was Piper and Leo's son! I could be Phoebe's!" Chris teased.

"Yeah right! You totally have Leo's eyes! Plus, now that I think about it you and Piper do have similar traits. But I knew that you were a relative! Why else would you come back all this way just to save Wyatt! He's lucky to have such a caring younger brother! Oh, wait! If you're Piper and Leo's second son, then when are you supposed to be… you know?" Paige finally stopped.

Chris looked a little lost for a second but then panic came into his eyes. "OH MY GOD! I completely forgot! Damn it! How could I let this happen! Ew! I don't even want to think of Mom and Dad that way!" he yelled. "Aunt Paige, you can't tell ANYONE about this! And I mean anyone! Not even Phoebe! Especially not Phoebe or Piper!"

"What about Leo? Can he know the truth?" Paige asked quietly, knowing there was something wrong between Chris and Leo.

"Even if you did, it's not as if he'd believe you! He never did believe anything I told him." Chris' voice started to crack. "He was never there for me! Never!"

Paige wanted to ask more but decided against it, Chris looked pretty weak! So instead she just held him and he let it all out. All the pain he had kept bottled up inside just flowed out freely with his tears. And Paige cried with him, with her newest friend, with her nephew.

MEANWHILE AT THE MANOR

"I CANNOT believe that Paige is on Chris' side! Sure, pity is one thing but I have the power of empathy and I still don't feel sympathy for him! I just can't believe that she chose him over us!" Phoebe was ranting, and hadn't shut up for the past 2 hours.

"I bet he put some sort of spell on her! Only leave it up to someone as despicable as Chris to do something like this!" Leo offered. "He banished me at that awful place!"

"You aren't saying anything! What's wrong? Do you think that what Leo said is true? Do you think that Paige might be under a spell?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I mean yes she might be under a spell but I don't think so! If she was, then it wouldn't have taken this long for him to put it on her." Piper explained. "What I'm thinking is about what Paige said about Prue. We do compare her to Prue too much, don't we? Even when we don't mean to, we still do!"

"Sweetie, it's not our fault! She was our sister for twenty years, and to just lose her like that! How can Paige expect us not to remember her at all!" Phoebe hugged her sister.

"I know but still…" Piper sounded sad. Snapping out of it quickly, she lifted her head up abruptly. There was a loud crash up in the attic, taking one look at her sister and ex-husband; she dashed up the stairs, Phoebe and Leo at her heels.

Throwing open the door, Piper briskly marched in with her hands at ready! She saw a young brunette standing over the Book of Shadows, casually flipping through the pages. When she looked and saw Piper, Phoebe, and Leo staring at her she smirked mischievously and ripped out a page.

Piper flicked her wrists in her direction, but it was too late. The girl had already shimmered out and was gone, with the page from the Book. Chris and Paige were the last things on Leo, Phoebe, and Pipers' minds; a demon had just escaped, one that could touch the Book of Shadows!

The girl quietly shimmered into a nearby park, not knowing where else to go. Seeing a bench not too far away, she went to it and sat down.

_Great now where do I go! Why wasn't Chris at the Manor? Where the hell could he be! Oh well! At least I got the spell I needed! Hahaha! Leo's face was to die for! Damn it, where would I go if I were Chris and not at the Manor? Ooo I know! _

_Chris? Ya there?_

_Turner? Oh my God! What the hell are you doing here!_

_Sorry man! If I had known you'd react this way I never would have shown up! I'll leave you alone now, I guess._

_No wait! I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that! So where are you exactly?_

_Well, dearest Chris, I'm at a park looking for you!_

_What would I be doing at a park? I'm at P3, with Aunt Paige!_

_Really? Does she know that she's an aunt?_

_Yep she does! But she doesn't know anything about you yet! You want me to tell her?_

_Hell no! She might have been ready to learn who you are but no one, I mean NOONE, is ready to find out who I am! At least not this year! _

_Ok fine but hurry up and get here I haven't seen you in forever!_

_I'm coming but first I need to do something! I'll be there in a little while._

_Don't do anything stupid!_

_Like I ever would!_

Powers of Fire and Ice

Whether it be Bad or Nice

Show me my Father

Be he Near or Far

The true Love of my Mother

On this Plane or Another

Open my Eyes

From all the Lies

On another World unlike Ours

Show me my Roots

That run Deep like a Flower's

A flash of light blazed all around Turner and her eyes burned with such intensity, that even with her eyes closed she was crying. When she finally had the nerve to open her eyes nothing had changed, or so she thought. Thinking she had failed at her plan she decided to leave and go to Chris.

MEANWHILE AT P3

"Aunt Paige? Can you let go me now? I can't breathe!" Chris choked out between gasps.

"Oh sorry sweetie! Oh my god! Did I ever hit on you? Cause if I did, that's weird on so many levels!" Paige wondered. "Anyways, when are you gonna tell your mom and dad?"

"…umm… Hopefully? Never! They don't need to know besides-" Chris didn't get a chance to finish his sentence cause someone else did for him.

"Future consequences? Come on Chris grow up! How long do you think you can keep this charade up?" Turner grinned. "They're gonna find out one day!"

"Not from you, they aren't! You better not tell anyone!" Chris laughed as he pulled his best friend into a great big hug.

"Oh my gosh Chris! How many demons do you know?" Paige asked sarcastically. She had seen Turner shimmer in, which seemed oddly familiar. "First Bianca and now… what's your name?"

"…Turner… My name's Turner!" replied Turner. Hoping not to give herself away with the nervous look in her eyes. She could lie to anyone! Anyone but… her Aunt Paige.


	3. Family Reunion

"Ok then! Hi... Turner! I'm... Paige!" She replied hesistantly. She found it weird to call the girl that name, it reminded her too much of Cole, someone she did not want to be reminded of.

"Hey, umm... yeah..." Turner answered uncomfortablely. "Umm...By the way, Chris why weren't you at the Manor?"

"About that... Momsorta kicked me out!" He shifted around sadly. "Now dn't get mad! I know how you lose you temper!"

"My temper? You haven't seen anything compared to what's bout to happen!" Turner shook angerly. "I'm gonna rip their hearts out by my bare hands!"

Again, Paige felt another familiar feeling coming from the younger girl.But what it was, she just couldn't put her finger on. Maybe it was her deep brown eyes, full of innocence but behind the honeynutt veil, you could see them working things out systematically. This girl was way too much like Cole, but if Chris trusted her then so did she.

"So Chris, how exactly did you meet Turner? I mean to say, how long have you actually known her?" Paige questioned.

"Don't worry Aunt Paige, you can trust her! I've known her all my life, and only God knows how many imes she's saved it! She's my best friend, the only person who knows everything there is to about me!" Chris asured his aunt.

"Likewise Aunt Paige,I love Chris!" Turner smiled.

"Aunt Paige?" Paige raised an eyebrow at Turner, putting emphasis on the word 'aunt'.

"Well-" Turner started.

"She's known us for such a long time, she's family! She's always called you aunt, ever since we were little kids." Chris saved Turner.

_Nice one cuz!_

_You owe me big time Prue!_

_Ugh1 Don't call me Prue! I hate that name! Do you know how hard it is to live up to my namesake!_

_No but she does_!Chris though back, nodding his head towards Paige_. After all,Mom and Aunt Pheebs do compare her to Aunt Prue all the time!Why don'tyou tell her?_

_What happened to "future consequences"? _

_Uh..._

"Aha! You only want me to tell her cause she already found out about you!" Turner shouted out lod forgtting where she was and whom she was with.

"Tell who what? And tell who what? What are you talking about?" Paige asked confused.

Laughing Chris shook his head, "Let's go back to the Manor. You've got some explaining to do to Mom and Aunt Pheebs Turner! Knowing them, they're probably flipping though the Book as we speak."

"Ok, but if Leo says on thing wrong..." seeing Chris' face she changed her mind, "ok, fine i'll give him three chances but after that i'm gonna clock that bastard"

"Only if i'm still there to see it happen!" Chris replied chuckling softly.

This was the first time Paige had seen Chris so happy. _Turner must really be close to him for him to act like this! I'm glad things are working themselves out now, being stuck in the middle of fights is awfully trying! I for one am happy that this whole thing is over!_

"Aunt Paige? Ya coming?" Paige drifted back to reality where she heard Chris talking to her and holding out his hand. She took it and felt the familiar rush of orbing flow throughout her body. The last thing that filled her gaze was Turner staing at her with eyes that seemed to understand everything. Those eyes, where had she seen those eyes before.

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE MANOR

"Leo, did you recognize her from any of your past expierences?" Piper inquired as she stood in her attic carefully mixing a potion.

"No, I don't remember meeting someone like her before, i haven't heard anything about her either! Explain to me what she did again" Leo replied.

This time Phoebe answered. "She was just standing there, reading the Book as if she didn't have a care in the world. When she saw us, she smiled! Not an evil smile, it was almost playful! She seems so... I don't know but it just seems as if I know her already! Ya know?"

"Yeah right! What demon have we come across that we haven't vanquished?" Piper asked smiking. "Name me one and i'll correct you!"

Phoebe was silent, she knew that they rarely, if ever, left a demon alive. But still... "What if she's from the future? Sent to kill Chris or somethng?"

"Then we'll let her kill Chris, if she does i'll even take her out to dinner!" Leo laughed jokingly.

"Well I am done with my potion and if we want we can easily summon the girl here, all we need now is Paige. Pheebs, ya mind calling her?" Piper asked.

Just as Phoebe opened her mouth to call out 'Paige', they saw someone orb in. Ironically, it was Paige along with Chris.

"No need to call for me! I'm right here!" Paige announced.

"What the hell is HE doing here?" Leo made move towards Chris. "Tell him to get lost, before I lose my temper!"

Then, right behind Chris and Paige, Turner shimmered in. Leo stood there, just for a second, mouth wide open, before he came to his senses. He made a grab for her, but she was too quick for him. In a fraction of a second she stood behind Paige, an athame at her neck.

"Play along!" she whispered as softly as she could into Paige's ear.

"Let go of our sister now demon! And i might consider not vanquishing you to hell!" Piper growled between clenched teeth.

"Oh, sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to spoil your plans, but i've been there and ya know what it ain't half bad!" Turner replied grinning again.

There it is again! I know that smile! And her eyes, there's such familiarity hidden in them! Who is his girl! Phoebe thought.

Seeing Phoebe's face, Chris ust couldn't hold it in any much longer. He burst out laughing, doubling over as his body shook from it. Then Turner too, let go of Paige, her athame disappearing in thin air, and started to howl in laugher. Leo thinking that this meant that they were both joined together in some sort of evil power attacked Turner.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her Leo! Or I swear you will not live to see tomorrow!" boomed Chris, who had seen what his father was about to do.

"So you admit it, you are joined with evil forces! See Piper! I old you he was evil!" Leo ranted happily. "I knew it."

"You don't know anything, Whitelighter! Or should I say elder? God Chris, you tell me not to mess with future affairs and here Leo is, as an ELDER! Leo, an elder? What did you do? What were you thinking?" Turner once again started laughing.

"I don't really remember... hmm... that's a thought to be pondered. What was I thinking when I made Leo an Elder?" Then once again Chris started to laugh too. At that exact moment Wyatt chose to crawl into the attic. Seeing the evil lord as a helpless toddler, Turner couldn't help herself.

"Aw! Wyatt, come here little baby!" Turner took three steps towards Baby Wyatt. But before she was even half way there, Piper flicked her wirsts and blew her up. There were black specs everywhere, but they didn't stay that way for very long. They started to glow an eerie redish color and then in a second Turner was standing infront of all of them again.

"Damn! That hurt! Piper, you haven't done that to me in years! As much as it hurts for me to say this, I miss having you around to punish us." Turner admitted.

"Holy shit, Turner! Do you not understand the meaning of the words 'FUTURE CONSEQUENCES'! What is wrong with you? Are you even listening?" Chris started yelling, but Turner was too busy staring away at nothing behind Phoebe. But what Turner saw wasn't nothing, it was something, or more like... someone. Only one word escaped her lips loud enough to be heard.

"Daddy?"


	4. Losing It

"Turner? Are you ok?" Chris asked worriedly. "What are you talking about?"

Chris! I can see him! I can see my dad!

Wait what? How can you see him? Oh my god! Did you cast a spell!

Umm... Sorta...

PRUEDENCE MELINDA HALLIWELL TURNER! You must be the stupidest witch I have ever met!

Oh, you wanna use full names? Fine then! CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL WYATT! I am not stupid!

"Chris! Turner! What is up with y'all and staring at eachother? " Paige inquired. "It's as if you can read eachother's minds or something!"

"We can..." Turner muttered softly. Paige suddenly froze with wide eyes, staring intently at Turner and then at Phoebe.

Oh shit! Do you think she's figured it out?

Umm... Turner now would be a time to do something very stupid...

What? Why?

To distract her, dumbass!

Turner was about to materialize her athame again but Paige made a sudden movement, and before anyone knew what was going on, Turner felt the cool swirls of orbing fill around her and they were gone.

"Whoa! What the hell? Where'd ya take me?" Turner yelled loudly.

"Don't worry, it's someplace safe! But I have some questions for you andI want answers!" Paige hissed at Turner.

"What do mean by safe? Without Chris here, Icould easilykill you! No one's here to stop me!" Turner threatened.

"Well, I know for a fact that you won't!" Paige countered.

"Really? How so?" Turner asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're Phoebe's daughter!" Paige retorted back. Not hearing another witty comeback, Paige knew she was right. She watched quietly as panic slowly ebbed its way into the young girl's eyes.

"Uh... N-no, i'm not!" She said pathetically.

"Turner, who are you kidding? What was that thing you said to Chris at P3?" Paige stopped for a moment thinking. " Oh yeah, 'How long do you think you can keep this charade up?' The same goes for you!"

"Look, Aunt Paige you can't tell anyone! Because you know my mom, she'll want to know who he father is and won't leave me alone until I tell her." Turner spilled out."Though if she found out I was her daughter she'd probably already know cause she knows i'm demon." she added on quietly.

"It's Cole isn't it?" Paige asked softly, turning Turner around to face her. "He's the person you saw standing by Phoebe."

"Yes, it is Cole! Lucky guess thee, huh?" Turner admitted sarcastically. "In 2004, he was trapped on another plane of existence, very close to ours. He can see us, hear us, but he can't touch us or talk to us. He's trapped, and he can't leave the Manor. That's what his punishment was, to be as close to Phoebe as he could physicaly get, but stay as far away from her spritually." She was close to tears by now.

"Then how can you see him? Hearing what you just told me, that's impossible isn't it?" Paige asked confused.

"I cast a spell right before I came to P3. There were lights and thunder and stuff, but when I opened my eyes nothing had changed so I thought it hadn't worked." Turner said softly uncrumpling a piece of paper from her pocket and handing it to Paige.

"You're gonna have to return this to the Book of Shadows you know?" Paige reminded her.

"I know butI can't just give it to them, then they'll know for sure! I mean look at some of the words, 'father, true love, another world' can you jus put it back in, like, late at night or something?" She asked, hope flickering in her eyes.

"Sure sweetie, but if you really don't want them to find out then don't touch the Book. That's my first advice to you!" Paige offered. "How are you gonna explain that to them?"

"I'll think of something, if not me then Chris!" Turner reassured calmingly. "Oh crap, we forgot about Chris! They're probabl tearing him limb to limb by now!"

"Lets go then! If you're so worried abut Chris, Turne-" Paige stopped in mid-word. "I'm guessing 'Turner' is your last name. What's your full name? Jus wondering, you don't have to tell me!"

Turner shrugged a bit and replied, "Pruedence Melnda Halliwell Turner, or Turner for short!"

"Why not Prue for shot?" Paige pushd the envelope further.

"I think you'd know why..." Turner replied with hard eyes. Paige only nodded.

MEANWHILE AT THE MANOR

"CHRIS PERRY! As if we didn't alrady have enough reason not to trust you!" Piper was yelling at Chris. "Now you bring another demon from the future! One that touch the Book of Shadows! What is up with you?"

"No! Listen Piper! She's not evil! She's on our side!" Chris reasoned.

"That's what you said about Bianca and she tried to kill you!" Phoebe shot back at him.

_Damn it! Where the hell did Aunt Paige take Turner!_

"What? No come back this time Chris?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, if Turner wasn't on our side you would all be dead! Believe me, i've seen her power! She's not someone you wanna mess with!" Chris answered angerily. It was true, after all she was the daughter of a Charmed one and the ex-Source of all Evil.

_Wht kind of a name is 'Turner'? _Phoebe thought to herself,

"Ha, i'm an Elder she can't kill me!" Leo retorted.

"Wanna bet? You know Leo, I never really did like you, actuallyI think secretly i've always hated you." Chris sneered.

"Do you really think that is helping you gain our trust, Chris?" Phoebe asked. "Cause right now, i'm really close to just sending you back to the future!"

"Phoebe, you know what! That is a great idea! Chris, why don't you and your little friend go back tothe future or forward to he future... what ever! Just go back to where you came from becase we are genuinely not interested in anymore of your lies!" Piper shouted. And then just for the heck of it she blew him up into millions of little white orbs.

When Chris orbed back into himself, they could see tears glimmeringin his eyes. Piper looked extremely confused, _Why would he be crying? Probably from the painof being blown up!_ She smirked to herself. But she didn't stay happy very long. Because the next second she was flying across the room and hit the wal with such intensity that she just lay for a couple of minutes, not moving,

Everyone looked around to se te demon who done this, and all they saw was one VERY pissed off Turner. Her eyes glowed deep with furious hatred, and her body gave off a hellish glow. Her hair was no longer hair, but strands of fire burning brightly. When she opened her mouth to speak, it was not the softvoice of a young girl, but the deep roar of Hell.

"Never ever again! Never speak to him like that! I don't care who you are, you don't have the right to hurt anybody like that!" she roared menacingly.

"Why you little bitch!" Leo ran towards Turner withhis hands blazing with all of his power.

Wuth just a flick of her arm, Turner threw all ofthe power directed at her aside. Shegrabbed Leoby the neck and lifted him a good three feet off the ground, she herself was now foating 2 feet off of the attic floor.Chris dsperately ran to her, and tried to ease her powerful grip on Leo's neck.

"No! Turner let go of him! You can't kill him! Wait, yeah you CAN but you won't! If not for the sake of humanity, for me then! I know that you aren't demon, and you know that too! Turner you AREN'Tgoing to become your father! I WON'T LET YOU!" Chris yelled at her.

For a moment Paige thought that Turner might even attack Chris, and Phoebe who was holding Piper thought the same, as did Piper. Turner turned her head to face Leo again, who was quickly turning blue.

"You know,I could easily kill you right now! All i'd have to do is tighten my grip and all of your neck bones would break." she spat at him in the roar that was her voice. Piper whimpered softly and Turner looked at her suddenly thinking of the unconcieved Chris. Her retained their regular softness, and her textured black hair returned.

"But, for the sake of Chris, I won't!" she ended, in her normal soft voice. she set him down and then came down herself. "If you seriously once thought Chris to be evil... wellI guess now you know that he's not!"

"What about you? How can we still trust you?" Leo asked edgely.

"I don't think that you're in any postion to threaten me, Leo!" Turner growled, her anger still boiling. "And as for your question, you will never learn to trust me... I know y'all too much and that's the truth." Finishing her sentnce she looked up at Chris. Unable to face him, ashamed for losing her cool like she shimmered out, Chris close at her heels.


	5. Making Amends

Once again Turner found herself at the small deserted park. But this time she wasn't alone, Chris had followed her. He slowly walked up to her, and turning around to face her.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Chris asked softly.

"I let you down, Chris! I told you that i'd keep my cool, but I lost it! I'm so sorry Chris! I'm sorry!" Turner managed to get out between sobs.

"There is NOTHING for you to be sorry about!" Chris said sofly wiping the tears from his younger cousin's face. "I actually enjoyed watching you kick Leo's ass!" At this Turner laughed, and then started to choke on her tears, which made her laugh even harder. It took Chris quite a while to calm her down!

When she finally sopped laughing, or choking, she took one long breath and looked at Chris. His eyes seemed so bright and they were dancing around in the dim light. But when she had first come, he had seemed so sad and far away. She didn't blame him either, the way Leo and Piper had been acting she was suprised he was still there.

"Chris, if you told them who you are then they wouldn't treat you this way!" She explained softly.

"No! I can't tell them! It wouldn't change anything, they wouldn't even believe me either!" he replied. "They can't find out!"

"What's he wost that can happen, Chris? They'll love you, they'll forgive you, they'll welcome you back!" Tuner insisted.

"NO! That's exactly why I can't tell them! They'll treat me like their son and nephew! They'll love me, then i'll lose them again! Like last time!" Chris refused. "Like last time..."

"Chris! Listen to me! If I were in your place I would tell them in a heartbeat! Screw future consequences! I wouldn't miss the oppurtunity to spend more time with my mom, and my aunts!" Turner tried to convince him.

"Then why don't you tell them who you are!" Chris yelled at her.

"You know exactly why I can't tell them Chris. They aren't ready to know about me! It's like Dad always says, 'Mom wasn't ever ready to fall in love with Dad, but when she did she fel deeper than possible.' She still isn't ready to find ou how much in love she is!" Turner replied in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Are you gonna be able to see her with Jason?" Chris asked.

"Sure I won't be happy, but whatever. She'll end up with Dad in the end!" Turner said brightly. "But that doesn't stop me from messing with Jason, now does it?" She added mischieviously.

"Wait, so what's the whole deal with you seeing Uncle Cole?"

"Umm... I took a page from the Book and cast a seeing spell! He was just standing there staring at her, I felt so sad for him! I couldn't hep myself from calling to him!" She told Chris.

"So... he knows?" Chris asked. "He knows you're his daughter

"Yeah... he knows..."

MEANWHILE AT THE MANOR

"Paige! How could you bring that demon girl back here?" Phoebe yelled at her younger sister.

"She's not evil Phoebe! If she was then Leo would be dead and so would Piper!" Paige reasoned.

"She almost got to Wyatt! She could be the evil that gets him!" Piper whispered. "What if she tricked Chris or somethng to get to Wyatt!"

"No, her and Chris have known eachother all their lives." Paige answered.

"What about you Phoebe? Did you feel and emotions of betrayal or plotting?" Leo inquired.

"None! I tried but it was as if she could block my powers!" Phoebe said amazed. "And what was up with her calling me Dad?"

"I don't think it was you she was calling 'Dad', Pheebs." Piper assured. "The spell she took from the book? It was a seeing spell."

"So that means her father is in our house? That's not possible!" Leo retorted.

"Maybe she screwed it up! Since she's not a Halliwell and she's a demon, maybe it backfired on her" Paig offered.

_Please believe me guys, believe me believe me! _she thought to herself.

"Yeah, it's probably just her imagination or something. She can see him when her mind wants her to! What a loser!" Leo laughed.

"Leo, if I were you, I wouldn't be laughing! That 'loser' almost killed you!" Paige teased.

"Let's just be glad she didn't! She could have but she didn't!" Piper interrupted. "Chris stopped her and that proves that he's on our side, the good side!"

"And..." Phoebe started.

"Turner, her name is Turner."

"Yeah, and Turner didn't have to listen to him! But she did, even in her anger she did! So consider yourself lucky Leo!"

"Or maybe it's just another trick for them to get us to trust them!" Leo said quietly.

"Oh stop it! They aren't evil! And if they are on our side then what Chris said about Wyatt must be true!" Paige snapped. "Now, you are going to apologize for attacking Turner and we're all going to work together to save Wyatt."

"Only if Turner apologizes to Piper!" Leo agreed though not happy about it.

"My baby boy becomes the source of all evil... Wyatt..." Piper whispered sadly to herself. "I won't let that happen! We have to find Chris and Turner!" she added loud enough for everyone else to hear her.

"Well good luck finding them!" Paige added sarcastically.

"Why do you have such a negative attitude about all of this?" Phoebe asked irratated.

"If you knew the things I now then you'd be acting the same way I am!" Paige yelled back.

"Guys, I really don't need this write now! Pige do you have any idea where they might have gone?" Piper practically begged.

"I'll go up there and see if they know anything about this." Leo informed the sisters.

"Well? Paige do you know?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, they're probably at P3! Even if they aren't there now, they'll be there soon! So our chances of finding them lay best at the club." Paige finally answered.

"Then lets get a move on already! I'll get Wyatt ready, Phoebe can you start the car and bring it up front? Paige be a sweetie and pack Wyatt's baby bag while I change him. Thanks guys I love you!" And with that Piper rushed out of the room, leaving Phoebe and Paige alone.

Paige scoffed and turned on her heel to leave when Phoebe stopped her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Paige if I made you feel like you had to live upto Prue!" Phoebe apologized.

"No Phoebe, i'm sorry! I shouldn't have even brought it up, she's your sister! I can't blame you for thinking of her!" Paige answered sadly.

"No Paige, she's not just mine and Piper's sister, she's yours too." Phoebe answered quietly. "Now come here and give me a hug." Paige stepped forward and embraced her sister. They stood there for a while, hugging eachother. Then Paige stepped back and wiped her eyes.

"We should start to do the stuff Piper told us to do, before she gets mad about it!" she said to Phoebe laughingly.

"Yeah, we need to find Chris and Turner soon, before it's too late and they don't forgive us." Taking Paige's and, the two sisters walked out the attic together.


	6. The Attack

"Chris! Lets get out of here!" Turner called to Chris.

"OK! Coming! This place is giving me the creeps anyways!" He replied. "I feel as if we're being watched."

What the two people didn't know was that they were being watched. But not by anyone from that timeline but from their own. There were bushes on either side of the sidewalk they were walking on and in the bushes there were two demons. A very powerful demon had sent them back in time, just to bring back Chris and Turner.

"Hey, I don't really feel like walking all the way back to P3 can we just orb?" Turner asked Chris in a whiney voice.

"Ugh! Sure but you can shimmer!" he orbed out leaving Turner there by herself. The two demons could have attacked then but they knew better. She was very powerful; her only weakness was her family. She had a saying that almost everyone, demon, witch, and/or mortal, knew.

"Only I can bring harm and misfortune to my family, anyone else even try and I'll rip your heart out with my bare hands." No one took this threat lightly she had done so before. Many of the demons sent after the Charmed ones often met this gruesome ending.

Once she had shimmered out the two demons came out of the bushes to converse.

"Odium, what should we do now? Should we follow them?" the first demon asked the other.

"Of course, Dard, no doubt the rest of the family will be there waiting!" replied the one called Odium. And then the two demons orbed out in a swirl of black orbs instead of white ones.

BACK AT P3

"Chris? Where are you? This isn't funny!" Turner called out. She had shimmered in moments after Chris but he had hidden somewhere.

It was one of their childhood games; whoever got to the destination first hid and waited for the second one to find them. When they very young Wyatt even played along, but as he got older he had drifted apart from them.

"Come on Chris! No fair! I didn't know we were playing!" Turner shouted out to the empty room. Secretly she knew where he was, but it was always funner when they pretended they didn't know. Chris, Turner, and Wyatt had all done an attachment spell when they were younger and it had gone wrong; worst part, it was irreversible. Now they were all connected mentally, they could hear each other's thoughts and communicate through them. That is until Turner and Chris did a blocking spell against Wyatt when he turned.

"Chris! I know where you are!" Turner sang out. And then she flung open a utility closet's door and nonetheless, there was Chris.

"No fair you used your powers!" He whined.

"Soooo? It's not like I used it to track you down and try to kill you like Wyatt does!" She said teasingly.

Before Chris had a chance to reply, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige barged in, Wyatt happily gurgling in Piper's arms.

"Kw'iss!" he yelled in his high-pitched voice. He stretched out his arms towards Chris and orbed out of Piper's grasp. In a second's notice he was in Chris' arms.

"Oh thank God we found you! We were getting worried!" Phoebe explained. "We want to apologize for what we said before!"

"It's okay M-" Chris stopped suddenly. "M-me and Turner have already forgiven you for that! Haven't we Turner?" he saved himself.

"Umm… Yeah of course I have!" she continued, "Have you forgiven me for what I did to you Piper?"

"Of course sweetie! Why wouldn't I?" Piper reassured Turner.

"I'm just glad that we found you two!" Paige said. "Now lets go ho-" Paige abruptly stopped. The two demons that had been spying on Chris and Turner at that park had just orbed in.

"Dark lighters!" Phoebe shouted. And slid over the counter to avoid an arrow that had been shot at her.

Piper started to blow one of them up but at that exact moment ten more demons shimmered and orbed in. Not even thinking Piper started to blow up the demons at random. But for every one she blew up three more took its place. The whole place was under attack.

"Chris, Paige! Take Wyatt and get out of here! Now!" Turner yelled to them.

"No! You need us here! We can't just leave you!" Paige shouted back. "Besides Wyatt has his force field to protect him and me and Chris'll be alright."

Before Turner had a chance to shout back she heard a shrill scream come from the counter. She spun around and saw an arrow speeding towards Phoebe. She shimmered in its path and the arrow hit her dead center piercing through her heart. But she didn't even flinch; grabbing the end of the arrow she pulled it out slowly, and then breaking it in half she threw it aside.

Her eyes were puddles of darkness and a flame burned in them and her body was once again giving off a radiant glow form Hell. Her dark hair now had extreme rays of ember spirling off, but this time everything seemed multiplied by a bazillion. Her voice was a roar that could deafen anyone she wanted to.

"No one messes with my family! Who sent you!" she boomed. Thankfully none of the sisters had mde much attention to the 'family' part. they were too busy making sure Phoebe and Wyatt were ok.

Odium stepped forward, "The great lord Wyatt! We were sent to retrieve you and Chris!"

"Retrieve? Then why did you attack?" she questioned, but gave him no chance to reply before his body flung towards her and she stuck her hand in him and pulled out his heart.

She turned to face Chris and opened her mouth to say something.

"Turner! Don't!" Chris warned but it was too late.

"Les Envoyer à Un Refuge! (Send them to a Safe Haven)" she rumbled and then Chris, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Wyatt were sent back to the Manor in a flash of light.

The room filled with orbs and shimmers and soon Turner was surrounded by at least 50 demons. Looking around she gave out a deep laugh and then roared out at the top her voice, deafening many of the demons and bringing them down to their knees. An immense power wave rippled throughout the room and screams of agony and pain crammed the place as demons blew up in flames.

Once the last demon had burst into flames, Turner came back down to the floor and took a deep breath. Her eyes were restored as was hair and the glow had disappeared. The room spun around her as she fell into a dark, peaceful unconscious.


	7. Power Burnout

BACK AT THE MANOR

"What happened? How'd we get back here?" Piper yelled worriedly.

"Oh my God! I can't believe she did this!" Chris bellowed at no one in particular.

"Did what? Chris, give us some answers! What did Turner do?" Paige asked exasperatedly, while bouncing a very aggravated Wyatt on her hip trying to get him to stop crying.

Three pair of eyes turned to him expectedly, waiting for an answer. He let out a defeated sigh and began to explain.

"Turner is the most powerful demon this world has ever known. I know at first sight she seems very innocent and nice, but get on her bad side she will kill you on second thoughts. I have seen her at her worst and what you saw today was nothing, I mean NOTHING, compared at that. She has the power to virtually do anything! All she has to do is will it to happen, like sending us all here. She can also make sure that none of us leave the Manor until she wants us to! Go-ahead Paige try to orb! You won't be able to!" Chris updated the three sisters.

"So wait, if she's so powerful then why doesn't she just take Wyatt's evil powers away?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Because Wyatt, Turner, and I have known each other since we were little kids. We learned all of our magical knowledge together, and whenever we did a spell it was together. Basically we were the Charmed Ones in our generation." Chris continued. "We even cast a spell that combined all of us, we share thoughts, powers, and even feelings. One day, Wyatt thought that we should create a spell that would prevent us from harming each other; at that point in our lives we were the most powerful magical beings ever and many demons were after us. We were often put under spells and such but none of them ever succeeded in killing us."

"So, even if Wyatt wanted to he couldn't kill y'all!" Paige concluded.

"Yep, and ever since he turned he's been trying to get us to cross over onto his side." Chris ended.

Phoebe and Piper looked mesmerized by this new piece of information. There was silence in the Manor for at least five minutes before anyone said anything.

Piper broke the silence, "When do you and Turner come into our lives exactly?"

"Nice try Piper, but I can't tell you anything!" Chris answered.

"But what if we think Turner is a threat and try to vanquish her!" Phoebe said eager to learn more future facts.

"You won't vanquish her, so don't worry about it!" Chris smiled back.

"How can you be so sure?" Piper teased.

"Because…" Chris whispered. "Just because…"

Suddenly Chris doubled over in extreme pain, clutching his side he sank to the ground.

"Oh my God! What's going on? CHRIS!" Paige yelled frantically.

"Turner! Take me to Turner!" Chris gasped. "She put the field down, we can leave!"

"You're in no position to leave anywhere Chris! Paige, go get Turner! Quick!" Piper ordered as she helped Chris to the couch. Phoebe watched helplessly from the side with Wyatt, the person responsible for all this, in her arms.

AT P3

Paige orbed in and saw Turner sprawled across the floor unconscious. Running to her future niece Paige placed a hand on her back and orbed them both back to the Manor.

"Piper! Phoebe! I'm in the kitchen with Turner! Help!" Paige yelled to her sisters.

"Oh! Thank God! You got her here in tim-" Phoebe stopped mid-sentence when she saw Turner. "What happened?"

"I don't know! When I got there she was like this!" Paige explained. "What do we do?"

"Crap! Here, help me take her to the living room." Phoebe said. Together they lifted her up and carried her to the other couch. When Piper saw Turner, she started crying.

"What do we now? Turner and Chris are both out of consciousness and Leo isn't here!" she wailed.

"Wait, do you remember what Chris said about how him, Turner, and Wyatt are all connected somehow?" Phoebe questioned. Paige and Piper nodded their heads and motioned for Phoebe to continue. "Well, what if only one of them is hurt? Then we can get Leo to heal them!"

"Phoebe that is a great idea! LEO! LEO GET DOWN HERE!" Piper yelled.

"Hey guys, did you find Chris and Turner?" Leo wondered. Paige pointed to the two laying on the couches.

"So you finally attacked them did you? Well, about time!" Leo said playfully.

"Leo Wyatt! Turner and Chris are like this because of us, and I don't mean that in a good way! Turner saved our lives!" and then Piper filled him in on everything that had happened since he had left.

"We think that it was Turner who got hurt first because she wasn't here but with the demons." Paige told him. "So hurry up and heal her!"

Leo quickly placed his hands on Turner's and they glowed for a while but nothing happened. He tried again but got the same results.

"What's wrong? Why isn't it working?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"I think it's because she's demon! The other Elders won't allow me to help her!" Leo confessed.

"WHAT! Screw what the other Elders will and will not let you do!" Piper yelled. "I want you to help her and when I say that, I expect it to happen!"

"I'm sorry Piper, my hands are tied!" Leo apologized.

"What about Chris? Can you try to heal Chris?" Paige asked quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"I'll try!" Leo placed his hands to Chris and this time his hands glowed and Chris' eyes shot open. He sat straight up and looked around frantically.

"Where's Turner?" He shouted twice, obviously worried for his friend.

"Oh yeah Chris! No problem, no need to thank me for healing you!"  
Leo said sarcastically.

"Sorry Leo! Thanks though!" Chris offered. "I was just worried!"

"Don't worry about it sweetie!" Phoebe reassured him."So do you know what happened to her?"

"I'm pretty sure that it was a power burnout, we'll never know what happened at the club until she wakes up!" Chris thought out loud.

"We don't have to wait! We have a witch who can see visions, rememeber? Pheobe, do the whole premoniton thingy!" Piper said to Chris and Phoebe at the same time.

Before Chris could stop her, Pheobe was already deep in her premonition.


	8. Look into the Future

_The room is dimly lit; only lights from outside were illuminating the scene. A young girl with wide brown eyes and long black hair ran in with two boys behind her; one with blond curls and blue eyes and another with green eyes and brown hair. It was Wyatt, Chris, and Turner. They all looked about fifteen-ish. _

_"Go away guys! I don't want to talk to you! Wyatt, I can't believe you told your Mom!" Young Turner yelled. She was a spitting image of Prue, Phoebe's oldest sister now dead._

"_Hey! This wasn't my idea! You know I would never rat you out!" Wyatt exclaimed._

_The now familiar flame lit up in Turner's eyes. "CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL WYATT! I'm gonna kill you!"_

_Young Chris screamed, "MOM!" Piper ran in with a kitchen knife in one hand and the other hand ready to blow anything up. When she saw Turner ready to pounce on Chris she understood immediately. _

"_Prue, sweetie-" Turner interrupted her_

"_How many times do I have to tell you? My name is TURNER! Not Prue!"_

"_Ok then TURNER, it's not his fault! Chris and Wyatt were only trying to look out for you!" she explained. "And don't ever use that tone of voice with me young lady!"_

"_Hey, don't bring me into this!" Wyatt shrugged._

"_I'm sorry Turner! I wasn't sure if we could trust David or not!" Chris clarified._

"_I told you that he was mortal, besides I'm a demon! Do you trust me?" Turner shot back._

"_Listen Turner, me and Chris, we love you! We just didn't want to see you do something stupid!" Wyatt butted in. "Besides, I still don't trust David, if that's even his real name!"_

_The flame in her eyes went out when she heard that. "Guys, look I appreciate the thought but I'm 15 now! I can take care of myself!" Turner said matter-of-factly. Just as she finished saying that a young man shimmered in with a fireball in one hand and threw it at Piper._

_Piper fell over and started to bleed everywhere, Wyatt quickly dashed to his mother's side and healed her shoulder. He looked up at Turner and saw her demon form come out. The eyes, the hair, and the glow were back. Without a second thought, she shimmered out following the demon that had done this to Piper._

Phoebe gasped loudly as she returned back to the present. She looked at Turner and then took long hard stare at Chris.

_So, he's Piper's son. I should've known! No doubt Paige already knows, with the way she's been acting whenever we blame something on him. But how does Turner come into all of this? Why would she have to worry about Piper punishing her? I'll ask Chris later._

"Hello? Phoebe? Are you there?" Leo was asking her.

"Yeah… yeah I'm here!" Phoebe answered after a few seconds.

"Well, what did you see?" Chris asked impatiently. "Are you going to answer me?"

Phoebe only smiled back at Chris watching his eyes widen in fear. She was going to enjoy knowing this little piece of information. But then all of the memories of the horrible things she said about Chris and the stuff she had said to him came flowing back to her! She almost starting crying but then stopped herself just in time.

"Chris? Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second real quick?" she managed to get out, before turning her back and heading towards the kitchen without even waiting for an answer.

"Umm… Sure?" he answered cautiously. "Be right back guys!" he added to Piper, Paige, and Leo. Then, he too, walked towards the kitchen. It seemed normal enough for Leo and Piper, but only Paige noticed the slight quiver in Chris' voice.

Once they were in the kitchen, Phoebe looked out the door to make sure that no one could hear them. And then the questions started.

"Chris! Why didn't you tell me?" Phoebe exclaimed. "All this time! You didn't say a word!"

"What are you talking about? Didn't say a word about what?" Chris stammered.

"Chris, don't worry I know! You're Piper and Leo's son aren't you?" Phoebe admitted.

"… Exactly what did you see in your premonition? Answer truthfully!" Chris asked.

"Uh… I saw a young girl, Turner I think, and Wyatt, and you in the Manor! And I guess Turner was mad at you because you told Piper something…?" Phoebe stopped for a second thinking of something. "Why would Turner even care what Piper thinks? And why did she look so much like Prue? And who was the demon that shimmered in and attacked Piper?"

"Well, your first question's answer is that Turner has lived with us ever since she was a little girl! She holds y'all's opinion's of her in very high regard!" Chris continued. "I don't really know why she looked like Aunt Prue back when she was in her teens, it was really weird for you sisters to get used to her." He lied swiftly.

"Oh… I guess that answer's some of my doubts about her; I guess we can trust her now. But you still haven't answered my last question!" Phoebe repeated her last question. "Who was that demon?"

Chris' eyes darkened, you could clearly see the anger in them rekindle. "That was David, Turner's boyfriend at the time. After what he did to Mom, she hunted him down and gave him such a torturous death I won't even talk about it. She blamed herself for what had happened, and she still does. She hasn't been able to trust many people after she experienced that betrayal. If there's one thing Turner can't stand, it's anyone attacking her family. And that's what we are to her, her family!"

Phoebe knew what it felt like to be deeply betrayed by someone you loved. She had gone through the same phase after Cole; she was still going through it. She nodded in understanding, her mind drifting away in her thoughts.

"So who else knows about you?" Phoebe asked snapping back into reality. "Oh! I bet Paige knows for sure! Doesn't she! Doesn't she!"

"Yeah, she figured it out! But don't tell Mom or Dad!" Chris requested.

"What's the deal between you and Leo?" Phoebe asked softly. "I know there's trouble between you two, what happened?"

"Just father-son issues. He was never there for me, like not even once. He was there for you and Aunt Paige and Mom and Wyatt, but he never showed up when it concerned me! Never!" Chris replied as he shook with anger at the arising memories of when he was a young boy waiting for his father. Then he turned away and walked back into the living room.

Paige hurried over to him when she saw him return. "Does she know?" she whispered to him nervously.

"Only about me, nothing about Turner. Just that she stayed with us as a young girl." Chris answered, cheering up a bit at his aunt's apprehension. Then he moved to Turner. "How's she doing?" he asked Leo, forgetting his anger.

"There's no way of knowing what's wrong! But if what you think is true, then all we can do is wait for her to regain her energy." Leo replied calmly.

Chris didn't answer but his eyes said it all. He was clearly worried about Turner. For the next few hours he didn't even leave her side to eat. He just sat there, staring at her. She looked as if she was peacefully sleeping, but Chris knew better.

Last time this had happened, she hadn't woken up for three days, Piper had gone into hysterics, and Phoebe had spent the whole time crying, doing nothing BUT crying. Paige had to take of the whole house alone because Leo had become a full time Elder. Wyatt and Chris had gotten in so much trouble; it was their idea to go into the Underworld to hunt demons. Cole hadn't spoken for days afterwards; he just followed Turner around making sure that she was getting enough food and rest. He didn't even let her go out to check the mail; he loved so much it was hard to believe. Chris laughed inwardly at the brief memory.

_Come on Turner! You can pull through this! You've done so before!_

_Chris? Is that you? _

_Turner! You're awake!_

_No Chris, I'm not! But I'm not asleep either! I'm so lost Chris! Help me!_

_Turner what's wrong? WAKE UP!_

_I can't Chris! Where are you? I can hear your thoughts but I don't see you! All I see is an endless darkness all around me!_

_Is this the way it was last time?_

_No, last time it was peaceful! It was so serene and calm; I had regained all of my energy back. This is different Chris, I feel scared._

_Don't worry Turner! I'll find a way to get you awake!_

_Chris, I see someone!_

_Who is it Turner?_

_Oh my God! It's him…_

A new voice entered their minds, a voice Chris hadn't heard in months.

_Hey guys… miss me?_


	9. Cole's POV

THE BEGINNING FROM COLE'S POV

Piper was obviously pissed at something, but what? Cole didn't know. He stood by the attic door watching everything unfold in front of his eyes. Piper yelled for Leo, and he orbed down from the Heavens. Before saying anything, Leo got smacked right across the face.

"Oooo… That had to hurt, Leo!" Cole laughed to himself. He had grown accustomed to talking to himself these days.

Justas Leo got slapped Chris walked in and started to make a smart-ass remark. But then Piper shouted at him and he orbed out. Then Phoebe and Paige walked in and Cole became oblivious to everything else around him and focused on Phoebe. The way she looked as she walked in confidently. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, despite the drama occurring around him. Suddenly Leo orbed out, and that brought Cole back to his senses. He looked around trying to figure what had happened.

"…You'll wake up Wyatt!" Paige was yelling at Chris and Phoebe.

"As if I really care what happens to him! You really want to know why I came back! It's so that Wyatt doesn't become the monster he is today! I'm not trying to save from some other evil; I'm trying to save him from becoming evil! That's right! You're precious little Wyatt turns out to become the world's most evil demon!" Chris yelled back.

Chris… For some strange reason, Cole felt as if he could trust him. No matter what he did or said, but what he had just revealed to the sisters was totally unbelievable. Phoebe was denying it all, and Cole unexpectedly had a wave of guilt wash over him as he watched her react to the news.

Phoebe had already dealt with the source of all evil drama and it was because of him, but it had crushed her and now to have to watch her relive it was plain torture for Cole. He would die a million times for her, but he couldn't bear to watch her in pain.

"Leave…" He heard Piper tell Chris and that's all he heard before he left the room and went downstairs to think in peace. As he departed down the stairs, he heard Chris orbing out. He sat there think of what the sisters were going through but at the same time how Chris might be feeling. He knew that Chris couldn't say too much from the future or risk changing it. That night Cole didn't get any sleep; he spent the whole time lost in his thoughts.

The next few days, went by calmly but Cole still had many troubling thoughts on his mind. That was when Leo orbed back to the Manor for the first time since the episode in the attic. Cole followed him into the kitchen, and sat down across from Phoebe and Paige.

Then the yelling started again; first Leo, then Paige, and then Phoebe. It ended with accusing them of not loving her and orbing out to find Chris.

Cole would have followed but he was confined to stay at the Manor. Then the shouting and fighting struck up again, this time Phoebe was mad that Paige had just left.

"No, I mean yes she might be under a spell but I don't think so! If she was, then it wouldn't have taken this long for him to put it on her." Piper explained. "What I'm thinking is about what Paige said about Prue. We do compare her to Prue too much, don't we? Even when we don't mean to, we still do!" Piper was saying.

"Man, that Prue was a pistol! She never really did seem to trust me though…" Cole said absent-mindly to no one in particular. The conversation was starting to get boring now. It was just the same things being repeated over and over again. But he didn't have to worry about being bored because a loud crash from upstairs soon silenced them all.

Cole shimmered up to the attic, he still had his powers just couldn't use them to attack anyone or communicate, and saw a young girl casually flipping through the Book of Shadows. He seemed to get a familiar vibe from her, but could not put a name to her face. He was amazed at how at ease she seemed, not even keeping a look out for the sisters and when Piper and Phoebe did come up stairs she just smiled and shimmered out. It was not the smile that he was shocked at, but how she shimmered out! This girl was a demon!

He wasn't the only one in the house that seemed disturbed at the fact that a demon had escaped, and one who could touch the Book! Piper and Phoebe were freaking out about something the demon had taken with her and what it was. But Cole was too busy trying to think of a time of when he had ever come across this demon before, so far he was coming up empty handed.

"Come on Cole! Think! Where have you seen her before?" He encouraged himself to remember. "She's so familiar, you know her! But from where?"

Piper was asking Leo the same exact question that Cole had just been asking himself. And Leo, too, had come up zilch! Before long they decided to call Paige to summon the demon, but at that moment Paige and Chris orbed in. Behind them, the demon girl shimmered in. Leo made a grab for her, but she moved with such agility that even Cole had to squint to see her movements. In less than a fraction of a second, Paige was in the demon's grasp with an athame at her neck.

A few words and threats were exchanged and then something very unexpected happened. Chris burst out laughing and then after a moment so did the demon. Leo advanced on her with his hands ready to orb an energy ball to them but was stopped by Chris, who threaten to blow Leo up if he harmed the girl. Leo started to think that this meant Chris was definitely on evil's side so he started to translate his opinions of Chris and his 'friend' to Piper. Soon after Leo began, Baby Wyatt crawled into the attic unknown of the potential danger that lurked within it. The girl took a step towards him, and Piper immediately threw her hands up, blowing up the demon.

"Damn! That hurt! Piper, you haven't done that to me in years! As much as it hurts for me to say this, I miss having you around to punish us." The demon exclaimed.

Chris shouted to the demon, her name was apparently Turner; it was something about future consequences but Cole wasn't listening. He was too busy talking to himself again, trying to figure some things out.

"Man, I always knew that Leo would completely lose it one of these days, but Piper would never blow something up she doubted was evil! Why on Earth would Chris come back if he was evil?" Cole thought out loud. Then he looked up to see a pair of bright eyes locked on his, it was Turner. He looked around him to see if she was staring at him or something behind him, but there was nothing else there. He turned back to Turner and pointed at himself to see if it was him that she was glaring at so intently. She didn't nod her head or turn away but muttered one word before the others noticed anything was wrong.

"Daddy"

"Wait what? Are you talking to me…Turner?" Cole gaped at her. She didn't answer him, or Chris who was also asking her questions. Instead she just continued to stare at him wide eyed, then she snapped her head to Chris and just locked gazes with him. Slowly, Chris' eyes became wide too then he turned towards Cole and squinted trying to see something but not seeing anything he turned back to the girl. Suddenly, his features went from horrified to anger, he started to turn red and probably would have gotten even redder but then Paige interrupted.

"Oh! Come on Paige! Ruin my fun why don't you!" Cole exclaimed loudly. Turner flinched as if she had heard but pretended not to, then Cole noticed something. Tears in her eyes, not that noticeable, only if you were close enough to notice. It was very obvious she was trying not to cry but then she noticed Paige glaring at her. Before she had time to react, Paige grabbed her and orbed them both out.

"Whoa… That was awkward! Even if they can't see me!" Cole grinned to himself. "But that girl, Turner! Why did she call me her dad? Wait… she's a demon who can touch the Book of Shadows, and she can see me, and apparently hear me too. She seemed to know Chris for a long time, and Chris claims he's known for a long time. What if Phoebe fell in love with another demon and didn't find until it was too late?" he abruptly shouted, knowing that no one else could hear him.

But the thought of another demon getting Phoebe was soon erased from his mind as another problem came to his attention. Piper, Leo, and Phoebe were all attacking Chris, not physically of course, but verbally. He watched and listened closely. Piper had started to yell at Chris about trust and stuff, and then Phoebe butted in, and Leo started to join in, as they all came together to vocally harass Chris. Again Piper threw up her wrists and blew up Chris for no apparent reason. This was not like Piper at all, something was very wrong.

_Probably THAT time of the month for her!_ Cole thought to himself laughing.

They were too busy messing with Chris that neither Piper, Phoebe, nor Leo noticed Turner and Paige orb back in. But boy did Piper notice once she blown into the wall with such power that even Cole was in awe. He looked at Turner and saw not a young girl but a horrifying demon.

Probably her demon form… 

"Never ever again!" She roared with all the power of Hell flowing from her voice. Even Cole was a little scared, and he was the former Source of all Evil. Leo, for the third time that day, ran forward to attack Turner but she casually blew aside his attack and grabbed him by his neck a good three feet off the floor. She was suspended in mid air, as if levitating which was Phoebe's power.

"The more I'm getting know this girl, the more I'm getting crazy ideas in my head!" Cole whispered to himself.

Turner could have easily killed Leo but Chris stopped her just in time but that wasn't what caused Cole a shock of memory, it was what she said to Leo before letting him go. It was the old threat Cole often used when he was still a practicing demon, the threat that he would rip out his opponent's heart with his bare hands. And also what Chris had said to Turner to stop her, 'that she wasn't going to become her father.' And at that point, Cole was pretty sure that he was, no doubt, her father.

Turner returned back to her human form, and looked at Chris with shame filled eyes. Looking away, she quietly shimmered out of the Manor.

_Damn this curse! Why can't I leave this cursed place! _Cole thought angrily.

Phoebe started to yell at Paige and blame her for bringing Turner back to the Manor. Piper blamed her for almost letting a demon get to Wyatt, but what they both couldn't understand was that if Turner were evil then they would all be dead!

"I haven't seen such power since I was alive! Or on their plane…" Cole said to himself. "She must be extremely powerful, I wonder if she really is my daughter." He spent hours just sitting in the attic thinking that if Turner really was his daughter then what would happen. He completely zoned out on everything and didn't even notice the sisters and Leo leave. When he finally snapped back to actuality, he heard voices coming from downstairs, so he headed down.

Getting downstairs, he saw Turner and Chris, lying on the couches, unconscious. He hurried over to his could-be daughter's side and felt her forehead with the back of his hand and pulled it back again, she was boiling. A few moments later, Leo orbed down and Piper told him everything that had happened, Cole listened along too. When she was done talking, Leo quickly placed his hands on Turner and tried to heal her but failed miserably. When he tried to heal Chris, it worked though, Chris looked around anxiously for Turner. When he saw her, he told the sisters that she was most probably suffering from a power burnout. Phoebe, then, decided that she should try and get a premonition from the girl, just to be sure. But before Cole or Chris could do anything to stop her, she was sucked deep into Turner's thoughts.

A few seconds later she took a deep breath and looked at Chris with a strange look, and then took him into the kitchen to talk to him something. Cole anxiously followed, wanting to know more about what she had seen. After hearing what she said about Chris being Leo and Piper's son he flipped out.

"WHAT! Chris is Leo and Piper's son?" he shouted at the top of his voice even though no one else could hear him. "That is so not fair that they should still be together when me ad you can't be together!" he continued.

But after hearing what Chris said about turner 'just living' with them for no reason, Cole calmed down. The way Chris had quickly responded to Phoebe's question, he now knew the answer to his own dilemma. Sighing softly he returned to Turner's side, looking at her sleeping face he thought to himself.

_You're my daughter…Mine… and Phoebe's…_

_

* * *

_thanks for all of the reviews i really appreciated them

i put the story into a short summary from Cole's point of view because later he's going to play a huge role so he has to have an opnion in most things. i'd like to hear y'all's opnions of what you thought of this last chapter i just posted.

* * *

i wont be able to update for 2 or 3 days because i'm goin out of town but still review so that i'll sum recommendations to start wit hwen i get bak! once again thanks for reading my story its been in my head for a long time but i juss never had the chance to write down  



	10. A Brother, Nephew, Son, and Husband

so far

only paige knows about chris and turner.

phoebe noes about chris only

leo and piper are oblivious to everything around them and no nothin at all

* * *

_WYATT? How... What... When... _

_What little bro? Too tonguetied to say anything?_

_Wyatt, how did you get here? When did you get here?_

_Well, Chrissy-Boy, I got here through a tracking spell, I knew sooner or later dear Prue here would lose her cool. She always does; all I did was cast a spell to take me to her when she did!_

_Chris, I'm sorry! I didn't know this would happen!_

_It's alright Turner, I don't blame you!_

_This thinking game is getting boring, how bout we meet face to face now?  
_

To all of the others in the room, it seemed like Chris was trying to stare Turner awake, but then he quickly turned away, frantically searching the room for something. A loud gasp turned everyone's attention to Turner, who was now sitting up grasping her chest. For a second Chris' eyes filled with happiness, but then a loud voice echoeing from the attic took that away.

"Come on Chris! Is hiding and running away the best you can do?"

Everyone dashed up the stairs trying to be the first to make it to the attic. Chris helped Turner up slowly and together they slowly made their way upstairs. By the time they got to their destination, everybody else was already there.

"Please Chris, please tell me it's not who I think it is!" Piper gasped softy, but loud enough for everone to hear.

"Mom... don't act like that! You're breaking my heart!" the stranger chuckled evilily.

"Stay away from her Wyatt, this doesn't involve her! Leave her alone!" Chris warned silently.

"Ooo! What are you going to do? Tell on me like when we were little boys! Get real little brother!" Wyatt answered sarcastically.

"Little... brother?" Leo repeated.

"Oh, you didn't tell them? Sorry to ruin the suprise but me and Chris are brothers! Your children Leo! Oh, and yours too Piper!" Wyatt continued. "But Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe? You don't look too suprised at hearing this? Did you already know?"

Not hearing any answers from her sisters, Piper's anger raged. "You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me? How dare you keep this from me? He's my son!"

"Mine too! You guys should have told us!" Leo added.

"No! Mom, Dad! I told them not to tell you! Don't be mad at them, it's my fault!" Chris explained to his parents.

"No Chris, it is NOT your fault!" Piper argued. "We didn't know! Oh my God, how can you ever forgive us?"

"Chris, bud... I'm sorry for what I did at Valhalla." Leo apologized. "My God, how could I be so stupi! I'm sorry, we're sorry!" Then Leo and Piper pulled Chris in for a huge hug.

"Well, now that the family's back together, we might as well bring in the relatives through marruage also!" Wyatt laughed while waving his hand as though revealing something. A very astounded looking Cole, appeared out of nowhere and into the sights of everyone.

"Cole?" Phoebe whispered quietly not fully believing her eyes.

"Pheebs... you don't now how long i've been waiting for this!" he eplied, then without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"And last but not least..." Wyatt didn't finish his sentence but everyone knew who he was talking about because he grabbed Turner and pulled her into his embrace.

"Get your hands off of me Wyatt! I hate you!" Turner fought with all her might but Wyatt was much stronger than her.

"Aw, come on now baby! Is that anyway to act towards your husband?" Wyatt laughed menacingly as he pressed her small frame against his strong, muscular body with one hand and grabbed her jaw with the other gving her a rough, hard kiss. Obviously trying to pull away, Turner helplessly struggled against him but he firmly held on. He knew that what he was doing was making Chris angry, that's why he was enjoying it as much. I mean sure, Wyatt was attracted to Turner, who wouldn't be, but pissing Chris off was just a small upside that Wyatt was enjoying immensily.

"Get your hands off of her you sick bastard!" Chris violently threw many energy orbs at Wyatt but his protective sheild bounced them off. The blue shield was now surrounding him and Turner, giving Chris no ways to get her out.

"Come on bro! You know you can't use your powers against me, just like Turner! And same goes for me against you, so stop trying!" Then with a small smirk, Wyatt kissed Turner again but this time Turner pulled backa slightly causing Wyatt to softly nip her bottom lip but he bit down harder when he realized what had happened. When he pulled away Turner whimpered loudly and when she turned to face Chris her lip was bloody and she was bleeding down her chin. A wide blue portal opened behind Wyatt, and giving everybody a small wave and an evil grin he stepped into it, dragging Turner with him.

"No!" Chris yelled, jumping into the portal behind his older brother. Before anyone else could even move, the portal closed.

"Wait, Turner is Wyatt's wife?" Paige worked out loudly. "But.. Turner is..."

"Turner is what, Paige?" Phoebe asked her younger sister.

Cole answered for Paige, "She's our daughter Phoebe! Our daughter..."

"No... you're joking right! She can't be!" Phoebe was now going into shock just like her older sister, who was currently having an emotional breakdown about Chris and Wyatt. "Not after everything I said to her!"

"Chris was right! Wyatt-Wyatt's a monster! And Chris... How could I have not seen it Leo? He's our son!" Piper sobbed into her ex-husband's shoulder. Leo himself was crying silent tears, softly patting Piper on the back and stroking her hair.

Then Cole spoke to Phoebe for the first time in years, "Come on Pheebs! You have to get up, for Turner!"

"I always wondered what kinda name 'Turner' was, Paige what was-is Turner's name?" she asked her sister.

"Her name? It was Pruedence Melinda Halliwell Turner... Wyatt I guess..." Paige answered unsure of the last name she had attached to her neice's name.

"So if Wyatt and Prue-" Piper began.

"Turner! Her name is Turner! She hates it when you call her Prue!" Phoebe interrupted.

"How did you know?" Paige wondered. "oh, your premonition! The one you got from her today!" she answered her own question.

"Ok! So if Wyatt and Turner are cousins, then how come Wyatt called Turner his wife?" Piper finished.

"Well, we'll never find out unless we go to the future after them!" Cole voiced the thought everyone was thinking.

"Oh? And how can we trust you?" Leo asked uncertainly.

"Leo, I think that you should stop using your instincts! Seeing as how wrong you were about Chris and Turner!" Cole snapped back. "Now, Paige and Phoebe, can you two come up with a spell that could take us to where Wyatt took Turner and Chris followed them?" Phoebe sniffed and nodded her head, as did Paige. "Piper! Leo! You two help me find a way we can stop Wyatt once we get there!"

After about 2 hours, Paige and Phoebe had finally came up with the perfect spell. A little aftre that, Cole, Leo, and Piper gave up trying to figure out a way to stop Wyatt.

"We'll just go with the flow!" Piper answered when Paige asked what they had come up with. With a small smile, Phoebe handed Piper a copy of the spell and all 5 of the adults grabbed eachothers hands as the three sisters began to recite.

Lost Sons and A Daughter

Here we are, their Mothers and Fathers

Take Us to Our Kin of the Future

A Spin through Their Memories

From Now till Then, in Order

For Us to Learn More about Them

To Get To Wyatt, Turner, and Chris is Our Attempt

A large portal opened up on the attic wall, much like the one that appeared when Wyatt left. Taking a deep breath each, the group took 3 short steps towards the blue portal and stepped through getting whisked away into the memories of their future children.

* * *

thanks for all of the reviews i've gotten so far! i'm really trying to update as much as i can but i was out of town these past few days so i couldn't but i hope you like this chapter! i've got some more chapters thought up right now but as for now... good bye!  



	11. Path of Memories

Piper, Leo, Cole, Phoebe, and Paige suddenly fell out of the time portal and into a future version of the Manor. They heard the back door open and three teens ran into the living room, what appeared to be a younger version of Chris ran right through Piper.

"I guess that means they can't see us!" Cole confirmed for everybody.

_"Aw man! Wyatt I can't believe you're going to college next year man! I'm going to miss you so much cuz! This year is going by too fast, Christmas Breaks are almost over!" the young Turner complained while hugging her oldest cousin._

_"__Don't worry so much Turner! Besides you've got Chris here with you! He's going to be a senior next year, and our baby cousin's gonna become a junior!" Wyatt teased while hugging back his cousin._

"_Hey guys! Don't leave me out!" Chris laughed as he jumped onto the other two._

"They look so happy together! Look at Chris and Wyatt! Wyatt looks so happy and cheerful and …good! What happens?" Piper commented out loud.

"And him and Turner seem more like brother and sister, rather than… ya noe the other thing!" Paige added.

"_Kids! We're home! And we've got presents!" a voice called from the front door._

"_Yay!" Turner ran to greet her aunts and mother._

"_But guys, Christmas already passed! What are these for?" Chris asked curiously._

"_Come on! We just felt like giving y'all something extra!" Phoebe laughed with a twinkle in her eyes._

"_Yeah, we did! But I seem to be the only one carrying any bags!" Cole's voice came from behind a large pile of moving shopping bags._

"_Here Daddy! Let me help you!" Turner ran to her father, eager to help._

"I don't remember seeing that loving carefree glow in Turner's eyes when she was in our time! Do you Phoebe?" Present-Cole asked.

"No, I don't actually! I wish we knew what happens?" Present-Phoebe answers. No sooner had she spoken, than her wish came true as she watched a great horror unfold in front of her eyes.

_Out of nowhere about 20 demons just appeared in the Manor._

_"Mom! Look out! There are demons everywhere!" Wyatt yelled to his other but a little too late. An energy ball hit Chris and Wyatt's mother in the back before she even had time to react to the warning. She was dead before she hit the ground._

_"Aunt Paige! Darklighter behind you!" Turner frantically yelled as she fought off demons._

_Future-Paige orbed out of the way just in time as an arrow flew through the spot where she was only seconds before. She reappeared a few feet away from where Cole lay unconscious from a blow that had sent him flying across the room._

_"Aunt Pheebs, look out!" Chris shouted. His aunt turned to face him but an immense pain from her abdomen caused her to falter. She looked down and saw an athame sticking out of her side! She looked at the blood on her hands now and fell to the ground, dead._

_"Aunt Paige we have to get out of here! Aunt Paige?" Turner yelled._

_"Where is she? Wyatt do you see her anywhere?" Chris searched for his aunt while fighting._

_"No! Not anywhere! But we have to get Mom and Aunt Phoebe 'Up There' before they're gone!" Wyatt answered killing the last demon. A horrifying scream from across the room filled the air, Paige was sitting between her two dead sisters crying hysterically._

_"No! No they can't be gone! Wyatt, heal them!" She screamed at her oldest nephew. "Do something! LEO! LEO, GET DOWN HERE!"_

_Leo orbed down in a swirling blue orbs and looked around. Taking the scene in he shook his head in denial. He looked at Turner and Chris huddled in a corner holding each other crying softly, at Wyatt who just stared off into empty space. And then back to Paige, he bent down and held his sister-in-law whispering words of calmness to her. She quieted down, but not in a good way! Apparently the shock of losing her two sisters at the same time was too much for her. She slipped away into darkness, never to wake up again._

_"No Paige! Not you too! Wake up!" Leo cried out. Just then five younger children ran into the house shouting happily but stopped when they saw their moms all dead._

Since all of the alive members of the Halliwell family were too busy crying and mourning, no one noticed it when Wyatt's eyes flashed pure black but the time travelers noticed, just before the scene faded away before taking them to another memory.

All of the members of the time-traveling group were in tears. Cole was in utter shock that after waiting so many years, he and Phoebe would lose each other again. Paige was the first to break the silence.

"So it was our deaths that turned Wyatt?" Paige asked softly, not wanting to believe it.

"It's…our fault?" Phoebe continued for her sister.

"This can't be true! It can't be! Leo, tell me that that isn't going to happen!" Piper moaned sadly to Leo. But before Leo could answer another image took form before their eyes.

_It's the upstairs area of the Manor, a very somber, melancholy feel to it. Obviously this memory was one after the sisters died, after Wyatt was already evil._

_"No! Wyatt let go of me! Please Wyatt! Let go!" they heard screams coming from the stairs, heading their way._

_"Poor little Prue! Stuck alone with me! I'm bored with this stupid act of friendship Prudence! Let's do something fun!" they heard Wyatt suggest wickedly, saying her name with as much malice as he could._

The onlooking group was silent with shock at what they were witnessing.

"How could he do something this wrong?" Piper wailed suddenly. "How could he do this to his own cousin?"

"That's not Wyatt anymore Piper! That's someone else, not our son!" Leo answered.

_"Wyatt, I'm sorry for whatever I did! Please don't do this! You're my cousin! I love you! Please let me go!" Turner continued to beg. Now the group could see Wyatt hauling Turner down the hall by her hair._

_"But dear Prue, I love you in a different way, and I don't think that you seem to quite understand my love for you! I always have and always will! So there's no point in denying it!" Wyatt said stopping in front of a door. "So let me prove my love to you!"_

_"No… please Wyatt… stop! If the sisters saw you like this…" Turner stuttered, her eyes were red and swollen from tears adn her hair was all tangled and in her face.  
_

_"What? Huh? What would they do? Try and stop me? I'd like to see them try!" He answered threateningly, before pulling her into the room and throwing her onto the bed. He slammed the door shut, but right before he did Turner shouted one name, "Chris"!_

_He orbed into the hallway, searching for his cousin. Then he heard the yelling and shouting coming from the room across from him. He jiggled the doorknob but it wouldn't budge, he even tried to orb in but couldn't!_

_"Damn you Wyatt! Let her go!" Chris shouted at the door. "Please, don't hurt her!" But that didn't stop Wyatt._

_From inside the room, you could hear Wyatt throwing Turner around, abusing her physically, emotionally, and mentally. Her screams for him to stop echoed throughout the empty Manor, Chris banged on the door, shouting for Wyatt to open the door. After nothing worked he just sat motionless by the door waiting for the horror to end. He called for Leo and Cole a couple of times but no one came so he just stopped trying._

"I'm gonna kill that little bastard! I don't care that he's your son Piper, I'm going to kill him!" Cole growled a threat.

"Don't worry Cole, we won't stop you from destroying that monster!" Piper sobbed to her future brother-in-law. Not a dry eye was to be found among them, no one could believe the monster Wyatt turned out to be.

_Then suddenly the screams stopped and Chris became more alert. They could all hear the bed springs from inside the room 'boing' as someone got off of the bed. After a couple of seconds the door swung open and Wyatt marched out with a superior smirk planted on his face._

_"All done Chrissy-Boy, you can have her all to yourself now! Oh but try to restrain yourself!" Wyatt told his brother. "By the way, I'm getting married Chris! You're going to come aren't you!" he added wickedly, right before orbing out. Chris tried to grab his orbs to give him a piece of his mind but it was too late, Wyatt was gone._

_Seething with anger, Chris tried to calm down as he entered the room. The place was in ruins; broken glass, turned over tables and perfume bottles, and the drapes hanging all crooked and ripped. Chris looked for Turner but probably would not have found her if she hadn't been crying so loudly._

_"Turner? Sweetie are you ok?" he asked hesitantly. He made his way over to her abused, violated body that lay on the broken bed hidden under many sheets and pillows._

_"Ok? How can I be ok when one of my best friends just raped me?" she shouted at him as fresh tears began to flow. "How can I be ok when my mother and your mother and our aunt left us when I was only 16? When I rarely ever see my father because he's too fucking depressed to be around me anymore? How can I be ok when everything else isn't?" Chris held onto his younger cousin as she cried into his shoulder._

_"It'll be ok Turner, it'll be ok…" he tried to calm her down._

_"No it won't! And you know it!" Turner argued. "I'm getting marred Chris! MARRIED!"_

_Chris started back at her with blank eyes. "Married? To… no... He's not going to make you is he?"_

_"He already made up his mind Chris! I'm going to get married when I'm only 18 years old to the Source of all Evil who just happens to be my cousin! And all this is going to happen next week, against my will!" she started to laugh hysterically. Chris stroked her back up and down trying to get some sense into her but it wasn't working. She continued to cry and sob as he silently, painfully listened to her._

_ "You don't have to! If you don't want to!" Chris argued._

_"He'll kill them Chris! He'll kill them if I don't!" Turner shook with sobs. "He can't kill you, but he'll make your life a living hell! I can't live with that Chris! I can't!" _

_The last thing anyone from the group saw were Turner's dull, blank eyes that were once full of happiness and light. Their surroundings began to change again as they were taken to another memory of their children._

"No! Please stop this! I can't take anymore!" Phoebe sobbed as she hung onto Cole for dear life. "I don't want to see anymore!" but it didn't matter if she wanted to or not, the spell was working the way it was written.

"I hope to God that this is the last one before we get to them!" Piper prayed.

"Well, if God is what you're looking for then I think we're at the right place!" Leo said sarcastically. The scenery had changed to a large, elegant church, full of thousands of people.

_The groom was already waiting at the end of the church with the priest and the bridesmaids and his best man. The groom was none other than Wyatt himself, and the best man was Chris. The church door opened and a beautiful woman walked onto the aisle, dressed in a flowing white gown and a graceful veil covered her face. She looked absolutely breath taking and the guests gasped in awe as she made her way to the altar. When she had gotten there the wedding march stopped playing and the priest began the marriage service._

_"And do you Wyatt Halliwell take Prudence Turner to e your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked Wyatt._

_Before grinning mischievously to Chris he replied, "I do!"_

_"And do you Prudence Turner take Wyatt Halliwell to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he continued to ask._

_Turner paused softly before answering; She turned back slightly looking at the first row of people sitting there. Swallowing all of her fear, her eyes shining from all of the held back tears, she spoke! "… I do…"_

_"Well then! With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you two husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" the priest finished._

_"Gladly!" Wyatt whispered before grabbing Turner by her waist and pulling her towards him to kiss the same way he had back in the attic at the Manor. She softly gasped as he pulled back for air before forcing his mouth upon hers again, this time his tongue forcing her lips open and exploring her mouth. She tried to push him off but was unable to in the position she was in.  
She was about to make a loud gagging noise when he let go of her unexpectedly and she was so taken aback, that she made a sad groan before she knew what was going on! Her cheeks blushed deep red in embarrassment._

_Later, at the reception service Chris pulled his older brother aside to talk to him._

_"Why? Why did you do this Wyatt?" Chris whispered to his brother softly. Wyatt didn't reply to his brother directly but he did answer his question. He picked up his wine glass and tapped it slightly motioning everyone to become quiet. _

_"Many of you must already know that Prue is my cousin, and for those of you that didn't, well now you know. The reason I chose to marry her was because she is also the most powerful demon this world will ever come to see!" he continued. "I've already become the King of all Evil! Now all I needed was a Queen fit to the job! Also, i didn't want just anyone to be my wife, she had to be perfect in every shape nda form! Plus, I wanted to keep our bloodline pure Halliwell! So now if you'll excuse us, we've got a honeymoon!" and with that he gently held one of Turner's hands and flamed them both away._

The room began to spin again, and the group of 5 was sent to a dungeon room of some sort where they were pretty sure that it was not just another memory!

"He actually did it! He married Turner!" Phoebe said shocked.

"We have to stop him before anything else happens!" Paige said loudly for everyone to hear.

Piper and Leo nodded their heads in agreement, but Cole didn't.

"I won't not only stop him, but I will destroy that freak for what the did to my precious baby!" Cole shouted angrily. Then, with Cole in lead, they went out to find their lost family.

* * *

thanks for all of the reviews that i've been getting but i'm not really getting enough! sorry if i sound like a bitch but the more reviews i get the more i'll post! i've already got the chapters done all i have to do is post them! so rememeber, reviews! and for all of those that already have, THANKS! 

MERRY CHRISTMAS


	12. Turner's Nightmare

When the group came to a T-intercross, they stopped. Unsure of what to do they decided to stop for the time being, and take a little rest stop. 

"Leo, he's our son! Chris is our son!" Piper said softly to her husband. "How could we have not known? He stayed with us for months! I kicked him out of his own home! He hates me, Leo! He hates me!"

"Piper, it's not our fault! We didn't know! How can he blame us for not knowing when he never told us?" Leo answered.

"But he's our son, he probably expected us to recognize him!" Piper disagreed. Then she snuggled up against him and just lay there for several minutes.

"So, Cole… I guess you and me get married in the future!" Phoebe whispered to Cole.

"Yeah, I guess we do…" Cole added seeing the hesitance in Phoebe's eyes, "…and we have a wonderful, beautiful little girl!"

Phoebe laughed bitterly before she answered. "Yeah, a little girl we brought into the world and straight to Wyatt! Our little girl is Wyatt's wife because I died and couldn't save her!"

"Pheebs, it's not your fault! If anyone should be blamed, then it's me!" Cole blamed himself. "I wasn't dead when Wyatt… I should have stopped him, I should've done something!"

"Guys, stop moping around! Piper, Leo! Chris does not hate y'all! And Cole, Phoebe! I highly doubt Turner would blame you guys!" Paige tried to cheer everyone up. "Now let's go find them and bring them back home!"

"Alright guys, she's right!" Cole said standing up.

"Cole, Phoebe, and Paige take the right turn! Me and Piper'll take the left one!" Leo ordered. Then the two groups moved apart in two different directions.

After about an hour Phoebe turned to her sister and asked her a question that had been troubling her for quite a while.

"Do you hate me because of Prue? Or do you hate me because of what I say of Prue?" she whispered.

"I don't hate you Pheebs! I love you! I said all of that in the heat of the moment!" Paige admitted. "So don't ever think that!"

"Thanks Paige! For everything you've done for us!" Phoebe answered before turning to Cole.

"Cole? How?" Phoebe wondered.

"How what?" Cole said confused.

"How can it be that even after everything you've done I still love you?" Phoebe inquired. "You hurt me like no one else ever could!"

"But I also made you feel like no one else ever will!" Cole countered smiling softly.

The trio fell into silence once again as they continued slowly down the long hall. They passed many doors but none of them had any voices or people coming out of them. They had suspected that the room with Turner in it would be heavily guarded. They came to another turn in the hallway and they peeked around it, making sure no one was there. Phoebe quickly pulled her head back, staying hidden from the 3 demons that stood alert outside a large door.

"What should we do?" She whispered fiercely to her two companions.

"Just watch, and learn!" Cole replied smoothly. Then he turned the corner calmly and without a sound. Phoebe and Paige listened intently for any sounds of battle but heard nothing. They were so focused, that when Cole came back and told them to hurry, they must have jumped at least 3 feet into the air!

"Come on! Turner has to be behind those doors! Those three demons were all higher-class demons! They must have been guarding something extremely important." Cole said loudly.

"Ok, ok! Let's go already!" Paige motioned for them to walk towards the door.

Phoebe put an ear close to the door and listened for any signs of people in there. Not hearing anything, she signaled that it was safe. Cole softly and slowly opened the door and closed it quietly behind them. They looked around in shock; the room must have been at least 100 feet in length and 50 in width!

"I'm guessing this is Wyatt's room!" Paige said guessing.

"No doubt!" Phoebe agreed. Then she proceeded to the other end where there was a pair of doors, probably leading to the bathroom! As they got closer they heard voices coming from inside, Wyatt's and Turner's. Cole peeked through the small crack between the two doors while standing up, while Paige and Phoebe sat on their knees and watched through the crack.

"How could you betray me like this, Prue?" After I gave you everything you could possibly want!" Wyatt roared while throwing Turner against a wall.

"Wyatt, stop! Please! Let me explain!" Turner begged. "I DID IT FOR YOU! For your own good!"

"For me? How could going back to the past with my deceiving brother and attempting to kill me be for my own good?" he boomed and hit Turner hard across the face leaving her another bloody lip.

"No! I would never even dream of killing you! It was so that you could be good again! I didn't want to lose the Wyatt we had before the incident!" Turner stammered to her towering husband. "I miss the innocent look in your eyes, Wyatt!"

"… What? Like i Believe that bul!" he shouted rasing his hand again to strike her

"No! Please listen! Look at me! Do i look like i'm lieing?" she begged for mercy.

"Prue, why didn't you just tell me?" Wyatt asked, his voice softening down. "I'm sorry for what I did! Can you forgive me?" he continued, laying a hand on Turner's head, healing her body.

"Umm… yeah, it's ok! You didn't know!" Turner pardoned with fear in her eyes.

"Good! Now let's get cleaned up! I've got a nice hot bath prepared for us!" he proposed waving at the large tub that was magically filled with hot water and light petals floating around. The lights dimmed and candles lit themselves as Wyatt took his clothes off and slipped into the heavenly bath.

"Come on sweetie! It's so relaxing!" he whispered softly. Seeing the hesitant look in his wife's eyes he laughed. "There's no need to be so modest! There's nothing under those clothes I haven't seen before!" he added with a wicked look in his eyes.

"Oh my God! How can Turner just do what he wants her to do?" Paige asked shocked as Turner proceeded to undress herself. Paige turned to look for Phoebe and saw her, knees close to her chest sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill that man!" Cole growled menacingly.

When Turner had seated herself in Wyatt's lap, with her back against his chest and her head placed on his shoulder, she squeezed her eyes shut in an emotional pain that only Cole could see; Paige had turned away, trying to still her sobbing sister. Wyatt wrapped his large arms around her small, fragile body, enclosing her within his embrace.

Turner could feel Wyatt's hot breath against her neck as he kissed her and his hands moved around her body, touching and feeling as he pleased. He planted kisses all over her neck and shoulders as she shifted around uncomfortably.

"What's wrong, Prue?" Wyatt asked her innocently as she pulled away from him. "Something bothering you?"

"Uh… no Wyatt, nothing's wrong! I just thought I saw a bug!" Turner lied as she saw the threat so evident in his eyes, and then she lay back again.

Cole was getting angrier and angrier by the second. When he saw the fear in his daughter's eyes he just snapped.

"That bastard!" he almost shouted and then threw an energy ball the wall.

"What the hell!" Wyatt looked up suddenly hearing a loud crash outside the door. "I'll go see what that was!" he was just about to get out when Turner stopped him.

"No! I'll just astral to see what happened!" she said quickly, already guessing at who was outside. "I'm so comfortable right now! I don't want to ruin it by you leaving!"

Wyatt grinned impishly, and then settled back into the relaxing position he was in before. He felt Turner's body go limp in his arms as she reappeared outside the tub, still naked. She grabbed a bathrobe from the closet and then went outside into the bedroom to see what caused the disturbance.

When she saw Cole, Phoebe, and Paige she stopped in her tracks. Cole turned around when he heard someone behind him, he almost shot an energy ball at her but Phoebe stopped him just in time!

"No Cole! That's Turner!" Phoebe grabbed his arms. "It's her!" then she ran to her daughter and held her arms out to hug her but fell through Turner.

"Sorry Mom, but this is an astral projection. I'm still really in there with…" Turner couldn't bring herself to say his name and looked away as shame filled her face.

"Why do you do everything he says?" Paige asked. "Why don't you say no? Or why don't you use your pow.." Paige stopped mid-word, already knowing the answer.

"Because, he has the people I love the most in the world with him!" Turner simply answered her first two questions. "You guys have to leave now, before he finds out! There's a room down the hallway, it's the fifth one on the right side and no one EVER goes in there! It's completely abandoned, go in there and stay there until I come for you! And where are Piper and Leo? Don't tell me they're here too!"

"Sorry sweetie, they are!" Cole answered almost sorry they had come. "They're looking for Chris!"

"Great! Well, get them and go to the room! And do not under any circumstances orb! Wyatt-" Just then Wyatt called out Turner.

"Prue! What's taking you so long!" he called. "Should I come out?"

"No sweetie! I'm coming!" Turner replied loudly with a pained expression on her face. Turning back to the trio she continued quietly. "Don't shimmer until you leave the room, or else Wyatt will sense you! And when you get to Leo, tell him not to orb either! Ok?"

"Alright Turner, but please be careful!" Phoebe said softly tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I've been living with that monster for 3 years now! What's a few more?" She replied bitterly. "I got to go now! I love you bye!" and with that she returned to where her body, and Wyatt, were. Phoebe, Cole, and Paige started to leave the room when they heard a loud shout from the bathroom.

"I've got to go back! She needs me! My baby needs me!" Phoebe fought Paige.

"Cole a little help here, please!" Paige said trying to hold onto Phoebe. Cole swiftly picked Phoebe up and swung her over his shoulder and they all left. Meanwhile, in the bathroom, it was Turner who had shouted but not because she was attacked but because she was scared.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked worried.

"Nothing, for a second there I thought I had astral projected to an ocean or something!" she explained. "I'm fine now!"

"So what was it?" he whispered huskily into her ear, tightening his grip around her. Sometimes, when Wyatt talked to Turner like that, she almost felt like kissing him with all the might she had, but had to restrain herself.

"It wasn't anything! Must've been from another room!" she replied softly.

"Oh..." Wyatt murmured barely audible, then returned to nuzzling her back and shoulders with his face. He gently cupped Turner's chin and lifted it towards him and gave her a tender kiss. At moments like these, Turner often thought that everything was back to normal again, that Wyatt wasn't evil but then he'd do something totally radical and prove her wrong; like what he was about to do in a couple of seconds.

He climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. Then grabbing another towel he wrapped it around Turner before picking her up in his arms. He carried her to the bed and placed her down, carefully placing her head on the fluffy pillow. Then climbed on top of her, he was leaning on his left elbow and his right hand was now stroking her abdomen softly.

"You know, I think its time we have a child of our own now!" he whispered softly into her ear before continuing to kiss her.

"Wha- what?" she stuttered not believing what Wyatt had just said.

"Well, I need a healthy heir now don't I?" Wyatt continued his face only centimeters away from Turner's. "Just imagine him Prue! He'll be the strongest With/Demon/Whitelighter ever! Imagine us! The most feared family in all the world!"

He then proceeded to slowly slide her towel off, and pulled the covers over them, and began to kiss her wildly. She didn't try to stop him because she was to busy staring wide-eyed at the ceiling at what she had just been told. Wyatt's voice echoed in her head over and over again. She let Wyatt do what he wanted, she was too tired to do anything; tired physically, emotionally weary, and exhausted mentally. She couldn't take the pain anymore it was just too much.

* * *

So guys how'd y'all like the ending of this chapter? i know its a little out there and extreme but hey... 

so i'm thinking about writing a prequel about turners life from her childhood all the way to when she comes to the future after Chris. any thoughts, comments, ideas about that? PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Author's Note

Hey guys!

Sorry I wasn't able to post more chapters lately I've been a little busy and plus I haven't gotten any new ideas yet…

But I juss got this HUGE writers blast yesterday and am currently working on chapter 13 so juss hold on for a bit longer!

Thanks for all of the reviews! Y'all are awesome! Happy New Years!

aBeEr


	14. Together Again

"Leo! Do you even know where we are going?" Piper hissed at her ex-husband impatiently.

"Piper, will you please be quiet!" Leo retorted back. "I know where we are!"

"Really?" Piper asked sarcastically. "Then where is Chris?"

"Right behind this door!" Leo said matter-of-factly. Then he kicked open a door, only to reveal a room full of demons. "...oops..."

"Nice..." Piper hit him on the back of his head accusingly. "Yeah! Chris is definitely in here!" she added in as she started to blow up the demons advancing towards them.

"Piper, he has to be in here! I can sense him!" Leo argued trying to help Piper.

"Well then, where the hell is he?" Piper yelled back as she blew up a demon and then got hit by a demon, causing her to fly across the room and hit the wall with a loud thump. Leo ran to her and held his hand over her and healed her quickly. When he looked up only one demon was left and Piper was in no condition to fight.

"Leo, we have to get out of here!" Piper whispered weakly. Leo was about to orb the two of them out of there when a white orb flew from behind him and hit the demon, vanquishing him. Leo turned to face his savior and came face to face with non-other than Chris himself.

"Leo…" Chris stuttered out before collapsing in front of Piper. Leo let go of Piper and crawled on his knees to Chris. He saw cuts and bruises all over Chris' face and arms; there was a large gash on his back from his left shoulder to his right hip, which was bleeding profoundly.

"Don't worry Chris! I'll heal you!" Leo gasped as his hands glowed goldishly over Chris' body. Chris gasped loudly and slowly got up, all of his injuries were healed and gone.

"Thanks Dad!" Chris hugged his father but his hands dropped to his side as he backed away.

"Chris? What's wrong bud?" Leo asked concerned.

"No-nothing… Just stay away from me!" Chris' attitude suddenly changed. "Don't even try to make me feel like you actually love me!"

"Chris, sweetie! What are you talking about?" Piper cautiously asked. "You're father loves you! Sure he's done some things to regret but it's not his fault!"

"It's never his fault Mom!" Chris was crying now. "You've always taken his side! Just like he always took Wyatt's side!"

"Bud? Talk to me! Tell me what's wrong!" Leo tried to reason.

"Just forget it Leo! Just forget it!" Chris turned away wiping his eyes.

"What happened to 'Dad'?" Leo asked.

"What happened to Dad?" Chris repeated sarcastically before whispering something more that Piper and Leo could just barely hear. "That's something I've been wondering for years…"

Leo looked towards Piper questioningly, she just shook her head wondering the same thing he was.

"Come on guys! We have to get out of here before Wyatt realizes what happened!" Chris started to walk towards the door. "Where are Aunt Pheebs and Aunt Gigi?"

"Aunt Gigi?" Piper repeated.

"It's what we used to call Aunt Paige when we were little!" Chris replied, half to them and half to himself. Then proceeded to walk out the door and into the long narrow hallway. He motioned for Leo and Piper to follow.

Piper tried to walk a few feet but almost fell over; she was too tired from all of the power loss. Leo and Chris caught her by her arms at the last second, and slowly set her down with her back against the wall.

"Let's just orb her to a safe place!" Leo suggested. "It'll be easier and faster!"

"No we can't! Wyatt'll find out if we orb, he's set this whole place that way!" Chris snapped at Leo. "We have to walk!"

"Ok then!" Leo was getting angry too. "But where will we go?"

"There's a room that no one ever uses! I always use that room whenever we have an inside mission going on." Chris replied looking pleased with himself. "We never get caught! And the funny part is that it's only a few doors away from Wyatt's room!"

"Isn't that a little dangerous? Being so close to Wyatt?" Piper wondered out loud.

"That's the whole point! He won't expect that." Chris answered. "I know, I know! Only a genius could think of something like that!"

"Probably a gene-ass." Leo muttered under his breath but loud enough for Piper to hear.

"Leo!" Piper punched his shoulder lightly, but meaning it. "Don't be so mean! Otherwise he'll never forgive you!"

"Forgive me? For what? What did I ever do?" Leo started yelling. "Huh Chris? What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing, you did nothing for me! That's the problem…" Chris' voice faded away, then he began shouting. "You were never there for me! You never loved me! It was always Wyatt this and Wyatt that! You never came when I called for you! Never!" Chris sung around to face his father and punched hard across the face, Leo's nose started to bleed.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Stop right there young man! You cannot do that too your FATHER in front of your MOTHER and get away with it!" Piper pushed Chris away from Leo.

"He's not my father!" Chris answered back lowering his voice looking around to make sure no one else had heard. "Man the felt good! I've wanted to do that for so many years now!

"Ok! Now that we've gotten all of that out of our systems can we continue? Someone's gonna find us if we don't hurry!" Piper started to push Chris and Leo forward. Chris shrugged and continued to lead them to the room. They were about to turn a corner when Chris suddenly stopped.

"What happened? Why'd you stop?" Leo asked trying to look over Chris' shoulder.

"Someone just shimmered into the hallway ahead of us, and by the noise they're making, it's more than one!" Chris whispered motioning with his hand for Piper and Leo to lower their voices.

"So, do you think we can take them all?" Piper asked quietly. "Or should we turn around?"

"No! The room's right around this corner, we have to go this way!" Chris answered then flexed his arms, getting them ready for the near-future fight. "Let's go!"

Piper and Leo followed Chris into the passageway and started to throw punches and kicks around. Suddenly Chris shouted for everybody to stop, and they all listened. When everything settled down, a very funny scene was revealed. Chris had Cole in a headlock, Phoebe and Piper had each other by their hair, and Leo had slung Paige over his shoulder. Slowly recognizing each other they let go and started to hug each other. Well, only Paige, Phoebe, and Piper were hugging each other and Leo, Cole, and Chris were just standing there watching. When they pulled back to talk, Phoebe was crying.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Piper asked softly.

"You should have seen her! She looked so miserable with him! And he- he was-" Phoebe couldn't stop her tears and they all came flowing out.

"Who? Who is she talking about?" Leo asked Cole but Chris answered.

"She's talking about Turner…" he whispered and then pushed his way through the small group making his way to the door. Silently he said a spell and the door swung open and exposed a large room with about 3 beds and a lot of couches and a large bathroom.

"Wow! Chris, how did y'all manage this?" Paige asked her nephew.

"This was originally a storage closet and that's what it'll look like to anyone who opens the door without saying the spell, but anyways. It's just a spell that causes a door to lead into many different rooms. Now memorize this spell,

Show us what we seek to find

The room that reveals our minds

A safe haven a place to hide

A trusting place for us to confide.

Got it guys?"

"Yep, I think we got it! After all we are witches! Rhymes are right down our alley!" Paige joked. Cole softly chuckled trying to lower the amount of tension in the room. It kind of worked and made Piper smile slightly.

"So Phoebe, what were you talking about with Turner?" Piper changed the subject.

"She's- she's with Wyatt… and the things he does to her, how can someone be like that and still be able to breath and live like a normal human?" Phoebe explained shocked.

"That's the thing, Aunt Pheebs! Wyatt isn't a human, he's much more evil than that! You don't know the things he's capable of, the things he's done…" Chris' voice faded away and his eyes stared off into empty space.

"Don't worry Chris! We'll save her! We'll get her back!" Paige assured her newly found nephew. "But for now just try to relax! You're gonna need all of your energy to go up against Wyatt and get Turner back."

Chris nodded and went and sat down on one of the couches, putting his feet up onto a small coffee table and resting his head back. Paige and Cole sat down next to him and sighed deeply. Phoebe sat on the armrest next to Cole with her arms around his neck; Leo and Piper shared the other couch. They spent most of the night talking about Chris and Turner and how Wyatt had slowly turned evil.

"It was like losing part of myself forever when Wyatt turned." Chris said to his mother. "A part of myself that I could never have back! He was my best friend!"

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll save him! You will!" Piper comforted her youngest son.


	15. How to live With Hell

MEANWHILE WITH WYATT & TURNER

Turner suddenly woke up from her nightmare and looked around, happy to be awake. She felt someone's body on top of hers and his hot breath against her bare shoulder. Then it all came back, hitting her like a ton of bricks! Her nightmare wasn't just a nightmare it was reality. She softly tried to push Wyatt off of her without waking him up, but her efforts were wasted.

"Hmm? What happened? Oh, Turner its just you! What's wrong?" Wyatt sat up rubbing an eye sleepily, but Turner didn't answer. "What's wrong babe? Why are you staring at me like that? I know I'm pretty hard to resist but try and contain yourself!" he said looking down at his naked chest, and only a bunch of tangled sheets covered his bottom half.

"No! It's nothing like that! It's just that, you haven't called me Turner in the longest time! It caught me off guard." Turner answered pulling the sheets closer to her face trying to conceal herself from his view. Wyatt noticed what she was doing and gave her a teasing grin and started to crawl towards her. Seeing her pathetically backing into the pillows only intensified his desire for her.

"Wyatt, stop it! You look like an animal!" Turner tried to joke but Wyatt didn't change his stance, he continued to come to her.

"Wyatt, what's wrong?" her voice quivered with slight fear, only fueling Wyatt's craving for her. He reached her and was a mere centimeter away from her lips. "Stop Wyatt! Please stop…"

He pressed his lips viciously against her, throwing his entire frame of muscle, 200 pounds, on top of her. His lips mashed with hers, his mouth worked hungrily as if he hadn't eaten in months and was trying to quench his hunger now. He could feel her desperately trying to push him off of her but that made him even wilder. He moved his lips down her neck, biting and scratching her small shoulders lustfully.

"What's wrong Turner? Feeling a little uncomfortable?" he sneered into her ear between gasps. She struggled against his incredible weight on top of her, but stopped trying after realizing she couldn't move him.

"Why Wyatt? Why me? What did I ever do to you?" she whispered, each word full of pain. He didn't answer but began to grab her harder causing her to yell out in pain and sorrow. But she didn't try to stop him; she knew if she struggled he'd cause her even more pain. So instead, she just closed her eyes, crying silent tears, and let him continue to take advantage of her silence.

When he was finally done abusing her, he pulled back and gently stroked her cheek. She flinched at his touch, slightly drawing back. In the darkness, she could see his well-built silhouette; he seemed to be coming closer to her and her fear was starting to return. Unexpectedly, he put his hand behind her head and pulled her to his face and gave a long passionate kiss. When he let go of her, she could see him smile in a sinister way at her.

"Well, now that we're done fooling around! I think it's time we get some sleep! I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow! I have to go and talk to my little brother, after all these years he's back with me! Hearing her cousin's name Turner's eyes widen as she remembered he was here too.

"Wyatt don't do anything to him! He-he's your brother!" Turner pleaded.

"Prue! Why, if I didn't know any better than I'd think that you like him more than me! Your own husband! Now tell me that's not true!" Wyatt replied calmly.

"Of course not Wyatt! Of course not!" she answered, scared again. Then with one last kiss, Wyatt turned on his side and drifted back to sleep, but Turner stayed up thinking of what was going to happen to her and her family in the near future.

Turner woke up in the morning with an enormous headache and she felt like hell. Then she remembered that at the moment her life was living hell. Taking a deep breath, she got out of bed trying to avoid looking at Wyatt. She walked into the bathroom and started to get ready for the day. After taking a shower she walked across the bathroom to the closet. She opened the door and walked in looking for something to wear. All she could find was a bunch of black leather outfits; the kind demons usually wore. Cursing under her breath she grabbed one that looked a least bit decent.

"I should have known better!" Turner scolded herself, pulling on the tight black leather pants.

"Should have known what?" Wyatt asked loudly from the doorway. At the sound of his vice Turner's blood chilled and she jumped in surprise. She hadn't even heard him come into the bathroom, she slowly she turned around.

"Wyatt? You're awake! I didn't even hear you come in!" she managed to stammer.

Wyatt walked towards her with a raised eyebrow; she could feel his mind searching hers for any trace of betrayal. She forced herself not to think about the storage room and Chris. He stopped a few feet away from her and crossed his arms on his bare chest; Turner noticed he was wearing pants now.

"What's wrong?" she tried to play it cool.

"Nothing, nothing at all. So what do you have planned for today?" he replied changing the subject.

"Nothing really, I guess I'll just walk around for a couple of hours. You know, to think about the last couple of days." She thought up quickly.

"Alright but remember, you have to be back by sundown. We don't want anyone to think you're against me! Now do we?" Wyatt made clear.

"Of course! I'll be back in time!" Turner answered before turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Wyatt grabbed her elbow nad spun her around. Turner's heart almost stopped with fear.

"Aw! You don't have to be afraid!" Wyatt could sense her fear. "I just wanted a good-bye kiss!"

"Oh! Of course!" Turner quickly pressed her lips against his for a few seconds and then pulled away. Giving him a short, soft smile she walked out of the bathroom and then out of the bedroom. Once she had left the room and closed the door behind her she leaned against it taking a deep breath, thankful that he hadn't caught her. But now she had to make sure that she didn't look like a whore in her new outfit; Wyatt had scared her so much that she hadn't even looked in a mirror. She quietly slipped into an empty room that used to be for one of his other demons but she had died so now it was empty. She tiptoed to the bathroom, trying not to make any noise so that Wyatt wouldn't hear her.

"Oh my God!" she gasped when she saw her reflection. "I can't meet my family looking like this!"

Her neck was covered with red marks from Wyatt and you could clearly see large bruises on her shoulders where he had grabbed and held her down. And her lips were swollen and red. She spread out her hair so that some of the hickeys were covered, then she softly rubbed her arms trying to dull the bright purple and blue bruises. There was nothing she could about her lips but hope that no one would notice but she highly doubted that.

"God, I hope that they don't make a big deal out of this!" she prayed before leaving the deserted room and making her way to the storage closet. She whispered the spell and took one last look around the corridor to make sure no one was watching before opening the door and walking in.


	16. The Plan

She turned the knob and, taking a deep breath, pushed the door open. When she stepped into the room she felt an immediate tension fill the room. She raised her hands, palms facing outwards.

"Hey guys! It's only me! Don't attack!" she called out into the dark room. "It's Turner!"

Almost right away, about six sighs of relief echoed throughout the room. The lights were flipped on after a few seconds and Phoebe ran to her daughter and flung herself into her arms giving Turner the biggest hug in the world. Cole stood by awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Turner smiled at him and pulled him into the hug too.

When they were done hugging each other, Turner faced the others completely forgetting about her appearance. Piper covered her mouth as it formed a round "O" of shock, Paige gasped, and Phoebe stuttered softly. Turner looked at Chris and saw that that he was clenching his fists and Leo was looking down at his feet shaking with anger. And Cole was just staring intently at her.

"What? What's wrong?" Turner looked around confused, then she remembered her bruises. "...Oh…" She hugged herself uncomfortably, trying to hide the marks Wyatt had left on her. Ashamed of herself she looked away. Piper walked to her and turned her around, lifting her face up by her chin to reveal two brown eyes glistening with tears.

"Did he do this to you?" she whispered softly. Turner only nodded in reply before falling down on her knees and breaking out in tears. "How can Wyatt turn out like this?" Piper held Turner's shaking body solidly in her arms.

"You don't know him like we do Mom! He's an animal…" Chris answered his mother's question quietly.

"Oh my God… Wh-Wh-Wyatt did this?" Phoebe cried softly taking in Turner's appearance.

"It's-It's not his fault! He's evil right now; he's not controlling himself! The source is!" Turner tried to defend him.

"Why are you trying to defend him?" Chris asked furiously grabbing Turner by her shoulders and shaking her.

"Because! No matter what happens he's still your brother and my cousin!" She pushed Chris away.

"Don't you mean husband?" Chris replied bitterly.

"Chris, don't be like that! That's not him anymore! It's the source!" Turner argued.

"How can you say that? After everything he's done to you?" Chris was yelling now.

"Chris, be quiet! Someone'll hear you!" Piper shushed.

"It doesn't matter anymore! Who really cares now? After all, since Turner's on his side now!" Chris hysterically screamed.

"Chris! What's wrong with you! I am not on his side! But you can't deny the fact that he's the only family we have left, apart from each other!" Turner yelled back.

After hearing those words everyone went quiet. Turner realized what she had just done. She slowly stood up and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. She fumbled with her hands for a while thinking of something to say, knowing that she had hurt her aunts, uncle, and parents n a very bad way.

"What do you mean? You still have us! Or are we just not family anymore cause we're from the past?" Paige asked quietly, her voice quivering.

"No! Aunt Paige! It's not like that I didn't mean it like that! It just accidentally came out!" Turner replied back softly.

"I think that you should just go back to calling me Paige from now on!" Paige said back bitterly. "Seeing as how we're not family."

"No… please I'm sorry!" Turner was about ot cry again.

"Turner, if you're sorry then why'd you say hat in the first place?" Piper asked.

"Because… you don't know how hard it is for me… me and Chris." Turner shouted back. "How hard it is for us to see all of you again after all these years. We HAVE to go back to the future after we're done saving Wyatt and stuff. Back to a future where we don't have all of you! To a future where you died and abandoned us! Back to a future where we don't have a family."

"Oh my God! Sweetie we're so sorry! We didn't know you felt that way!" Phoebe was crying too.

"She's not the only one! You asked why I never told you guys before right? Well, there's your answer!" Chris added in. "Turner, man, I'm sorry for what I said! I guess I just let my anger get the best of me! Forgive me?"

"When haven't I?" Turner smiled at her cousin and pulled him into a tight hug.

After a few more minutes of mushy, family moments everyone got their heads screwed on right and started thinking about how they were going to get home.

"There's no spell in the Book of Shadows for time travel anymore, I took it with me when Bianca took me back. Turner, how'd you get to future anyways? Since you didn't have the spell, how'd you do it?" Chris said.

"Simple, me and you are connected remember? I just used a tracking spell, modified it a bit, and used the connection to get to you!" Turner shrugged.

"Well, how can we use that?" Phoebe asked.

"Well we all have a connection to Wyatt right? I mean Baby Wyatt! So we can use that connection to write a spell and get back home, to the past!" Chris explained.

"Oh my God! Leo, we totally forgot about Wyatt! We left him home alone! Who knows how long it's been! What if there's some sort of weird time difference! Do you think he's okay?" Piper started freaking out.

"Piper, honey, relax! You know how strong Wyatt is, he can take of himself! And he has his shield to protect himself. Right now, all we can do is work fast and get the spell done." Leo comforted.

"Okay, you guys! Lets get to it! But remember, this will not be easy at all! Wyatt will fight with every fiber of is being to keep me and Turner here!" Chris warned, but everyone was intent on keeping the plan! So then they all started to get together the needed stuff to make their plan on getting home work.


	17. The Wayward Whitelighter

"So exactly when are we suppose to have you… erm… 'Conceived'?" Cole asked sheepishly to his oldest daughter.

"Oh don't worry about it, it'll happen when it's suppose to happen! Ya know, sometime in the next few months." Turner replied casually as if it were just another question.

"What about you Chris? When do we have to worry about that?" Leo asked. "Wait, I meant was when do we have to get to … um …do that?"

" ... Haha … See, now about that… I'd say sometime in the near future would be good! No pun intended." Chris replied meekly.

"How soon into the future?" Piper asked raising an eyebrow.

"… The next few days would be good… Ya noe, if y'all don't want me to disappear…" Chris answered, knowing the reaction would be ugly.

"Christopher Perry Wyatt Halliwell! The next few days? How could you wait this long! What if something happened and you weren't able to tell us? You would be dead!" Piper started to yell.

"Dude, you're in trouble! Peanut is trouble! Na na na na naaa!" Turner said in a singsong voice, obviously amused at the fact that her cousin was about to be murdered and then resurrected and murdered again by his furious mom.

"Turner, you're supposed to be on my side! Stop encouraging them!" Chris hissed at his cousin. "You are so annoying sometimes!"

"I don't really care!" Turner said with a humph of nerve, and then stuck her tongue out at him. "Do what you wish, see if I care!" and then continued to sing in an annoyingly high voice.

"We made her? Are you sure?" Phoebe asked jokingly to Cole.

"Well, she reminds me of her mother at a certain age, doesn't she?" another voice answered Phoebe, one that they hadn't heard in ages.

"Ahhhhh! You're back! Finally!" The person ran forward to hug Chris and kiss his cheeks and head, almost as if a long lost mother would.

"How'd you get here? Ya noe, without them finding out?" Turner asked.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve! I'm still as sly as a fox." The newest person joked.

"Very funny! Now come give me a hug!" Turner laughed. When she pulled back and turned to face the others, they all stepped back in surprise.

"What's wrong guys, shocked to see me?" she asked flashing a bright smile.

"P-Pr-Prue?" Piper managed to get out after a few awkward moments. "Is that really you?"

"Noooooo, I'm just a person who looks exactly like her!" She answered sarcastically.

Paige spoke up this time, unsure of what to say, "Well, you don't know how much I've heard about you! It's finally great to meet you!"

"Don't worry Paige, I was-am- just as nervous to meet you as you are to meet me! Believe the first time was awkward enough we don't need this!" Prue gave Paige a hug.

Phoebe was feeling all sorts of mixed up feelings at the moment. Cole had returned and as much as she wanted to welcome him back with open arms, she knew that no matter what happened they would still always have that feeling of distrust in a small corner of her heart. And now she found out that Turner was her daughter, hers and Cole's daughter. And apparently she was supposed to get pregnant in the next few upcoming months. And as if her life wasn't already complicated enough, Prue was back! Her oldest sister was back!

"Phoebe? What's wrong sweetie? Not happy to see you're long lost, or should I say dead, sister?" Prue asked cautiously.

"At the moment, Prue, I don't really know what I feel! But one thing's for sure, I couldn't be happier to see you!" Phoebe ran to her eldest sister and gave her a huge hug.

" OK, now if the little reunion is over…?" Cole stepped in.

"Not yet! C'mere Prue! I need a hug too!" Piper gestured towards herself and Leo and Leo gave Prue a big smile. Prue laughed softly and ran to her sister and brother-in-law.

"Aw Prue, we've missed you!" Leo said as she stepped back.

"I've missed you all too, well most of y'all." She replied looking at Cole.

" Well, it's not as if I missed you too, I'd prefer Paige over you any day!" Cole answered curtly.

Paige looked confused, "I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult."

"It's a compliment, believe me!" Cole replied, Prue rolled her eyes. "Well, anyways, if you died what are you doing back?"

"Well, Cole, I learned a few tricks up there…" and as if to answer their confusion she disappeared a swirl of bright lights ad then reappeared a few minutes later. "I'm a Whitelighter, Turner and Chris and Wyatt's and everyone else's in the family's Whitelighter."

"Wait, everyone else? Who else is there?" Paige asked.

All of a sudden the happy grins on Chris and Turner and Prue's faces disappeared. Paige already regretted asking the question. Chris was the first to answer.

"Well, we have little siblings and stuff… or at least we had…"

"Had? What is that supposed to mean?" Piper jutted in.

"We can't tell you, too many future consequences! You might change something in order of it to not happen!" Chris explained.

"Oh to Hell with future consequences! Tell us Chris!" Phoebe made a face.

"… OK, but not that much! Agreed?" seeing as how everyone in the room nodded he continued. "I have a younger brother and a younger sister, my brother was killed in a demon hunt with Wyatt about a month after you guys died. And my sister died from depression, she couldn't take all of the pain that came from y'all deaths."

Turner stepped forward to continue, "My little brother died fr-from… he died from one of Wyatt's demons. He had sent them to come and get me and Chris." She had started to cry now. Just then she heard Wyatt's angry voice from outside. He was looking for her!

"I have to go!" Turner turned to leave, but Chris grabbed her and held her back, "Chris, I have to go! He might find us!"

"It's OK Chris, let her go!" Phoebe said calmly to her younger nephew.

"How can you say that? He's going to hurt her!" Chris argued, struggling to hold onto Turner.

"If I don't go now, then he'll find this room and then everything we've done will have been in vain! Chris let me go!" Turner swung around and punched her cousin across the face and ran towards the door. Putting her ear up next to the door, she made sure no one was there and then turned around to say something. "I'm so sorry Chris! Forgive me?" and then she left.


	18. Somehow, Its Never Enough

hey! havent rlly updated in a while! but dont wry summer's here so i prolly will! startin with this one!

* * *

"Oh my God! Aunt Phoebe! How in the Hell could you have let her go back to that monster?" Chris yelled. 

"Sweetie, if she hadn't gone then Wyatt would have suspected something! She had to!" Paige explained on behalf of her sister.

"Why does everything in this fucking family have to be about Wyatt? Why can't you, just for once, think about someone else for a change?" Chris started to yell. "How come Wyatt comes first and everything including me comes second?"

"Chris, peanut, its not like that, you know its not. But you have to understand that saving Wyatt from becoming evil and not letting this world become what it is here in the future is our first priority! Not just Wyatt!" Piper clarified.

"Yeah! Do you think I enjoyed sending my own daughter to the man that tortures her and is the source of all evil?" Phoebe argued. "I am hating this just as much as you!"

"No, you're not! Wanna know why? Because to you this just a stupid mission! You'll get a second chance with us! But what you don't understand is that we're all going to be different after this! If you expect us to have the same personalities we have now you're wrong! You don't understand that I have to be there for Turner! I have to!" Chris screamed back then orbed out of the room.

"Chris wait!" Leo reached out to try to catch his orbs but was too late. "Now only God knows where he's gone!"

"Leo, relax! He won't do anything stupid, it's Chris after all!" Cole placed an assuring hand on Leo's shoulder.

MEANWHILE WITH TURNER

Turner turned a corner making sure that no one was there, then quickly entered her and Wyatt's room. Just as she shut the door quietly, she felt a powerful grip on her shoulder. She was whipped around and pushed hard up against the wall. Wyatt's stormy eyes glared at her as his hand quenched her throat.

"Where were you?" he growled. "I've been searching for you for almost an hour!"

"Wy-Wyatt! Lis-listen t-to me! I-I-I…" Turner could barely speak.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses! I TOLD YOU TO BE BACK BY SUNDOWN!" Wyatt's grip on her neck tightened.

"I'M S-S-SORRY!" Turner tried to yell out as Wyatt slowly softened his grasp. "I just lost track of the time! I didn't mean to!"

"Do you know how worried I was? I thought that Chris had gotten to you!" Wyatt softly touched Turner's cheek. Turner flinched at his touch and started to back away, but Wyatt grabbed her and pulled her back. After a quick kiss he pushed her away again and opened his mouth to say something.

"Okay, so listen! I'm going to present you to the other demons tonight and you're just going to smile and nod your head! That's all! Got it?" he asked as Turner nodded. "Good! You better not screw this up for me!" and with that he walked out of the room, but not before Turner heard the click of a lock and a whisper of a spell. She knew that she couldn't get out now until he wanted her to!

A couple of hours later, 2 lower demons Wyatt had hired as maids came in to help get Turner ready for the ceremony. She quietly did as they told her to, but after seeing what she was to wear her eyes couldn't help get teary. It was the a touched up version of a dress she had worn to Wyatt's high school graduation. the two demons did her hair up in a curls and pinned them back into a pretty bun except for a few curls that gracefully curved around her face. after doing her make up the two left, doing as Wyatt had by putting the spell on the door. As she sat there, waiting for Wyatt to come get her, she lapsed into some sort of dream world where her mother nad aunts were still alive. Where Wyatt wasn't evil, and they were friends! Where everything was right in the world. Then the dorr clicked and entered Wyatt with his entourage (spellin lol) of demons.

With a sly smirk on his face he said mockingly, "Ready?"

MEANWHILE WITH CHRIS

As he sat alone on the top of the broken Golden Gate Bridge he thought of many things. One thing was how in the past few years everything had changed so much! Like how Wyatt, his older brother, his hero, his role model had turned to the evil side of magic and betrayed his best friends! How he had to come back to a future where his family didn't even know, just to escape him!

Now as he sat on his last safe place in his world, he realized tha the had to do anything in order to keep Turner from being taken to the evil side or being killed by Wyatt! He got with a strange and distant look in his eyes and then he orbed away to do what no man, even in his craziest dreams would do! March right into Wyatt's Hall and attack him head on!

* * *

i noe its been awhile since i last updated but if u review the chapters i'll update more often! 


	19. Another AN

OK guys!

i have the next few chapters all ready and stuff

but i wont post it until i get MORE reviews i want atleast a total of 50!

but the more the merrier and the faster i'll post the newest chapter

and remember i will post one new chapter

but only so that you will have something to review for

so REVIEW!


	20. So It Begins

Wyatt and his minions stopped Turner in front of two giant black doors. Turner anxiously bit the inside of her mouth not knowing what to expect. Wyatt turned towards his wife and smirked slyly.

"Rememebr what I told you! Don't make a scene! Remember, I know that our past family is here." Turner interrupted him.

"Wh-why would you think that? That's completely ab-absurd!" she stuttered in fear of being cught at lieing.

Grabbing turner roughly by her jaw line he growled at her, "How stupid do you think I am? Wait, don't answer that! But anyways, back to your question. Who else would have the courage, or should I say stupidity, to break into my holds? Of course Mom and the Aunts, no doubt Dad and Uncle Cole are here too?"

"I have no idea whatsoever what you're talking about!" Turner denied, hoping it was convincing. Then she felt the familiar feel of another presence in her pysch, Wyatt was searching her thoughts again. Grabbing her head in pain, she shouted at him.

"Stop it! Stop it right now! You have no right! No right!" When it finally stopped, he looked at her with a strange smile.

"Oh, so that's where everyone is... I should have known. Well, doesn't matter now." He turned to face the door and nodded at the demons to his left and right.They too nodded back at him, as if they had mentally agreed upon something. The two demons walked to others who had been following Turner and Wyatt, after a few minutes four of the demons walked away. Then the original two had been by Wyatt returned.

They waited a second or two before knocking three times on the door, as a sort of warning that they were about to enter, and then they swung the doors open. Revealing a large room, probably as big as half a football field, and there were probably 100 or so tables in there. All full of demons and some, who had not come early enough to secure a table, were even standing up, All now quietly watching their King and his Queen enter the room.

Turner was being lead up to a stage where there were two heavily designed chairs, or more like thrones looking at their portrayal. She looked around desperately looking for someone, anyone to help her. She looked absolutely magnificent in her apparel and hairstyle, but only one thing was missing, a smile.

The look in her eyes showed utter despair, but no one really noticed, and those who did had enough sense and want to live to know that they should keep their mouths shut. Turner was seated in the throne on the left. where Wyatt sat down to her right. She tried hard not to let the other demons know how she truly felt, but it was hard.

She wanted to leave, to scream, to shout! But most of all she wanted Chris to come and save her, like he had done so many times before. She didn't note how long she sat there, waiting for something to happen, for a sign to show her what to do. Minutes passed by like hours and days but when Wyatt got up to say his speech, it all felt too fast.

"As you all can tell, I have gotten my precious Pruedence back now!" he started off, his words causing the hall to burst into shouts and jeers of triumph and joy. Turner, on the other hand, made a face, much like as if she had just eaten old prunes, at the sound of her first name.

"But with all good news come some bad news too. It has lately come to my attention that my meddling brother, Christopher, is back from the past! And this time he has broguht some more people that I know all of you will be very dissapointed and angry to hear are back. The Charmed Ones!"

At hearing this, the demons' cheers turned into cries of anger and resentment! Many started to fight amongst eachother over the fact of who would get to fight the Charmed Ones first. Wyatt easily killed those who had started the brawl and looked around the room, as if daring anyone else to interrupt him. He turned to face Turner, then clearing his throat he continued.

"We some more good news though... Me, and Prue over there, have decided that its time that we have a child. Hopefully, a boy, so that he can inherit my kingdom and continue in his fathers footsteps!" At hearing this the demons once again roared in approval.

Turner thought to herself, "These demons thoughts change as easily as the seasons do1 They have no idea what they want, all they do is listen to Wyatt! Well, atleast he's a good leader."

Then her thoughts were interrupted as Wyatt spoke again. "But as I said before, the Charmed Ones are indeed here and they need to be stopped before they can do any damage! So I propose an offer! Anyone who can bring them to me, alive...or dead, will get the reward of being my second-in-command!"

One demon was brave enough to stand up and speak before his lord, "My King, how are you so sure that the Charmed Ones are back?" Then he screamed in agony as his body exploded in a shower of painful flames.

Wyatt calmly looked around at all of the faces staring at him so intently. "Does anyone else here doubt my sayings? So, Prue, do you want to say a few words?"

It wasn't a question, Turner knew, it was an order. So trying to smile she got up and made her to where Wyatt stood. All eyes intently fixed upon her. She came up beside her _husband _and stopped. Waytt gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek but Turner knew better.

"Say that you completely agree with me!" he whispered quickly, the threat obvious in his tone.

"Of course i'd like to say something, sweetie! I completely agree with my husband, he does make the best choices!" she said loudly trying to convice everyone, but her efforts her in vain. One demons spoke out cockly.

"Then why do your eyes speak something else then which you say?" he demanded mailciously.

Turner had to thin quickly, she couldn't just stand there looking like an idiot! Then she knew what she had to do! She lifted up her arm in the direction of the opposing demon and clenched her fist, the demon exploded into a billion black shards. She faked an evil smile, and tunred to remainder of the demons.

Rasing an eyebrow she spoke, "Convinced?"

The demons were now as quiet as mice, if a pin was dropped then the sound it would make would echo throughout the room. Then suddenly the silence was penetrated by a loud crash! As being conducted by the same person, evry head turned towards the doors in one swift movement. There, in the doorway, stood the answer to Turner's prayers, to her pleas to God. There in a room full of demons who were bent upon killing him, stood a fearless man controlled by anger and rage. There stood Chris!

* * *

remeber to review and special thanks to everyone who already has 

buffyandspike-4eve, charmedforlife, kitty-witty-kate, and hopemaster

to the rest of y'all REVIEW if you read my story!


	21. Is This What It Takes

hey guys well i was kind of hoping for more reviews but i promised i would update as soon as i got 50 reviews

and well i should ve done this before but now i am

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CHARMED OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! but maybe i would like to own chris...

* * *

"I want her back Wyatt! She's my cousin too!And nothing you say or do will stop me from freeing her from you!" Chris shouted out. 

There hestood, defiantly in the middle of the doorway, eyes burning with a rage that only few would truly ever realize. He inspired Turner, gave her hope hat maybe just maybe, everything would work out in the end. But yet, he looked so alone just standing there! Facing a whole room of demons, who hated him more than anything, all alone!

Turner made a move to go and stand by him, to give a sign that he wasn't alone but Wyatt held her back. She turned to look at him to try and make him change one last try. But when she looked into his eyes she saw what she feared the most. The soure had taken over, his eyes were now empty pools of blackness. Turner pushed away from him, he turned to her and roared.

"You will not disobey me!"

Turner broke free of his monster grip adn ran off the stage towards Chris, but a line of demons formed infront of her, blocking her from Chris. Another group formed themselves behind her, locking her from Wyatt too. Just then A group of people came up behind Chris, her family There was Mom, Dad, Aunt Piper and Paige and Even Uncle Leo.

"Wyatt, this isn't what we raised you to become!" Leo said slow and softly. "It wasn't supposed to be this way..."

"Wyatt, what happened that caused you to become such a monster!" Paige agreed with her brother-in-law.

Wyatt chose to ignore the questions of his family. After a moment's pause, he opened his mouth to spak again but the voice was not his own.

"I warned you Prue! I warned you what would happen if you went against me again! Finish off all of them! But leave Chris, he's mine!"

Then, all at once, the attack began. There must have been atleast six or seven hundred upper-class demons in the room, not to mention all of the lower-class ones who, up to this point, where just standing around. Now, every single eye was on them.

The group around Turner came closer together, all of the demons formng flame balls in their hands. Turner let loose a shell of energy that killed all of them surrounding her and also about ten others who were unfortunate enough to be standing too close to her.

She turned to face her family, who were staring at Chris and Wyatt in an awe filled way. Both brothers were in their overcharged form. Wyatt had black pools of eyes, and was givng off a black glow.Chris had whitepools in place of his eyes, and he was glowing blue.

Turner sighed in defeat, her demon form had been acheing to come out for some time now, she gave up to the feelin. She felt herself rise into the air her hair became loose of the bun they had been tied in and she felt the flames take form in them. Her eyes became like Wyatt's and looking at her arms she saw the same glow that surrounded Wyatt and Chris except hers was red. She made her way to her cousins, together, lined up, they looked quite fearsome.

"Behold! The future of the Charmed Ones, your future! Is this what you want to leave your legacy to?" She roared, in a hell-tapped voice, at her aunts, uncle, and parents. "This is what we have become!" Her laughter turned into sobs of anger and rage.

Unexpectedly she gave off another huge shell of energy but it just went through Chris and Wyatt and didn't even reach the doorway where her family stood. Now the only ones left in the room were about ten upper-class demons who were strong enough to survive the blast.

They began attack on her family, Piper blew up both of one of the demons arms and then killed him with a potion that she had in her hand. Cole took two out with fireballs, while Phoebe fought hand to hand with one. She kicked him the chest and grabbed a knife from one of the tables and stabbed him through the heart. Leo followed her example on one he was currently fighting, then took another one out with a lightening attack (dunno what to call it).

"Fireball thingy!" Paige orbed the flame heading towards her hurtling back to the demon who had sent it to her. She did the same thing to two other demons advancing on her sisters. Then all the demons were gone and now they could revert their attention back to their children.

"Come on Chrissy! Are you really going to fight me? Your big brother, the guy who saved you from bullies, and kept you safe from demons as a child, and the monsters under the bed?" Wyatt asked in mock hurt.

"Shut up demon! I have no brother! Casser les liens!" Chris growled back and then advanced on Wyatt.

At hearng those words come from her son about his brother, Piper couldn't help but cry. Leo held her tightly as tears formed, in his eyes too. Cole was watching Turner, seeing her like that had really touched him, he he half-turned his face to look at Phoebe.

"That is SO our daughter! I mean how else would she have awesum ( i seriously think i forgot the true spellin of that word) powers like that!" Phoebe smiled softly

"Trust you to only think of power at a time like this" Seeing his hurt look she continued, "But like you said, how else do you expect her to be so powerful!"

Turner must have heard them speaking because at that exact moment she glanced at her parents. Phoebe could have sworn that she saw he eyes turn back to normal and she had smiled at them. She looked hesitantly at Cole in an asking way, he nodded back at her understanding what she was wondering.

"See, the differnce between me and her is that she controls the demon, I let the demon control me! She must be so strong!" Cole brought Phoebe in for a hug, "But then again why wouldn't she be? She is your daughter..."

"Ours! She's ours... i'm never going to let her out of my sight! Or you for that matter!" Phoebe murmured against his chest.

Just then a bright flash of light blinded them all and a power surge threw them all back against the walls. Wyatt stood, triumphant, over Chris with a large blue fireball in his hand ready to use.

"Are you ready Chris? This is what it means to come up against the Lord Wyatt!" he growled at his brother.

Wyatt smirked slyly and yanked his arm back and brought it forward, letting go of the energy ball. A heart-piercing cry of anguish shot throughout the room as a body landed on top of Chris' and shielding him from the attack.

* * *

... so here you go then and belive me this is not the end! there'll porbably another chapter or two but i'm definetely doin a sequel! 

so how bout this time i want the total to be about 60-ish! and remember the more you review the more faster i type!

and for all you who always review THANK YOU!

pspspspsps

for all of you harry potter fans i started a recently new fic about HP so go read and review and stuff so that i can post the newest chapter!


	22. How It Ends

i'm being rlly nice and posting this chapter even though i didnt get enough reviews! but u'd all better review this time

oops sorry, forgot tell you what "Casser les liens" means! it means "sever these bonds" rememeber how Turner, Wyatt, adn Chris were all joined in a magical way and couldn't harm eachother! lol

OK so, I left y'all at a real cliffhanger last chapter so i guess you're all wondering who the person is that saved Chris by sacrificing themselves but before i tell you i'd just like to say thanks for all the reviews and support!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CHARMED OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! except for Turner, she's mine i created her!

* * *

Wyatt smirked slyly and yanked his arm back and brought it forward, letting go of the energy ball. A heart-piercing cry of anguish shot throughout the room as a body landed on top of Chris' and shielding him from the attack.

Piper ran forward to help her son get the person off of him. She gently picked her up, and laid her down next to Chris, brushing a strand of hair out of her face she looked into the face of her son's savior. Chris tried to look over his mother's shoulder to see who it was, and when he saw he fell back down in sorrow. Tears began puor down his face and he was trembling.

"Why? Why did you that?" he was now yelling at her. "Answer me damn it! Answer me Pruedence Melinda Halliwell Turner! Answer!"

"Thanks for saving me Chris..." she whispered but loud enough for the small crowd around her to hear, and then she was gone.

(huge writers block here what to do next? light bulb on!)

"Wyatt! You did this to her!" Cole formed an energy ball in his hand, about to turn towards his soon to be dead future nephew. (confusing eh?) His mind was now controlled by an unquenchable thirst for revenge! But then Phoebe stopped him from facing Wyatt, but hugging him round the waist and burying her face in his chst to hide her tear-stained face.

"I h-had j-j-just met her, I pr-pr-promised I wouldn't lose h-he-her!" came her muffled sobs. "I wa-want her b-b-back! NOW!" She started to hit Cole, and scream, adn cry. All Cole did was hold her, and gently caress her hair with one hand while holding her close with the other.

"Why did you do it Wyatt? Why, damn it!" Paige angrily yelled, her back also to her older nephew.

"Where did we go wrong? Why couldn't you just stay on our side?" Piper begged to know as she held a sobbing Chris.

"You were my Bud! I thought you'd be a whitelighter like me..." Leo said quietly, not showing any emotions in his eyes or face.

Chris pushed away from his mother angrily and got up rather quickly, he almost lost his balance but caught himself. He pushed through the small crowd around him, trying to get to Wyatt.

"Wyatt! I swear I am going to kill you in the most painful way eve-" suddenly he stopped. "Wy? Is that you?"

Everyone else spun around, obviously confused. Who else could it be? But they couldn't see Wyatt anywhere, but there was a young man that looked quite similar to him. His hair wasn't as long though and he had an innocent look about him.

"Chris? What's going on? Where are we?" the man asked in a puzzled voice. "Where's Turner?"

"Oh my God! Wy it really is you! I'm so happy you're back!" Chris ran to the man and grabbed him a death-grip hug. "I thought I had lost you forever! I couldn't bear that Wy, not you and Turner!"

"Wait, what do you mean that 'i'm back'? And what happened to Turner?" the man who was suppose to be Wyatt asked as he looked around wildly for his cousin.

Now the others understood, this was who Wyatt was supposed to be! But why had he changed back to be being good again? It made no sense. Wyatt now noticed his family, especailly Piper and Leo.

"Mom? Dad? Wh-what's going on here? You died! I saw you die, you can''t be back! Am I dreaming!" his questions were mostly directe towards Chris. "Chrissy I can't find Turner where is she?"

Without saying a word, he steps aside to reveal, the now at rest, Turner. Wyatt just stares, rubs his eyes a few times, and then suddenly starts yelling.

"Who did this? I'll kill them, I'll make them wish they were never born!" His hands were now tightly cleched fists. "They'll have hell to pay for this!"

Everyone was quiet, no one wanted to be the one to answer him. They all looked at eachother with telling eyes, hoping that someone else would speak up, and quickly. Finally, after about 5 mintues of silence and Wyatt pacing around, Cole stepped forward with a loud sigh.

"So it was you! YOu killed your own daughter! I thought you weren't a demon anymore Uncle Cole!" Wyatt accused.

"Hey! Think before you talk! Wh y the hell would Cole kill our own daughter? He might have BEEN evil, but he's not anymore!" Phoebe stood up for her future husband.

"Then who did it? Someone freaking answer my question!" Wyatt yelled.

Leo answered, "You did Bud..."

Everyone held their breathes in anticipation of Wyatt's response. But when someone did respond, it wasn't Wyatt, it was Paige.

"Chris! Look at your legs, and Wyatt's too! You're fading away, and so is Turner!" Paige shouted and pointed.

"What's going on now? This is all very confusing!" Wyatt threw his hands up in defeat.

"Wait, I know! We don't belong in this timeline anymore! The Elders probably reset the time, so that we can all have fresh beginnings!" Chris explained. "Me and Wyatt are going to take longer to disappear cause we're still living. But Turner's not, she's fading away so much more faster."

Everyone turned to look at Turner, the only part of her left was her face, which was now disappearing fastly too. In a matter of seconds she was gone. Phoebe started to cry again, buit Paige grabbed her nad told to stop.

"Guys, we have to get Chris and Wyatt back to the past with us! WE have to get back to the Manor where the triangle thingy (lol oops dunno what its called) is!" Paige was shouting now becasue now all that was left of Chris and Wyatt was waist-up!

"OK, follow us! I still don't understand anything though!" Wyatt said.

"I'll explain once we get back to the past!" Chris replied, then he orbed out. His orbs were much smalleer and lighter than they normally were. Wyatt followed in pursuited, along with everyone else. Phoebe shimmered with Cole and Piper went with Leo.

When they rached the attic of the Manor, they heard voices coming from downstairs. Chris tried to grab a piece of chalk he saw, but his hand went right through it. Piper saw what he was doing and took the chalk and began drawing on the wall of attic, when the triangle thingy was done, she nodded at her sisters. Phoebe and Paige had modified the spell so that it took them to the right time and so that the portal would close after they went in.

"Come on guys! Before it's too late for Wy and me!" Chris shouted.

Phoebe and Cole went in first, follwed by Paige and Wyatt. Now all that were left were Piper, Leo, and Chris. Leo hugged his son and wife before stepping into the blue portal. The attic door swung open just as Chris walked into the blue. It was Chris who came through teh door, but he was different, with shorter hair and a more carefree face.

"Hey! What are you doing? Who are you?" He shouted. Piper turned around to face him, he stopped walking towards her and paused in mid-breath. And then she walked into the blue, not knowing what she would find on the other side. When she opened her eyes, she saw the attic, and her family. Chris and Wyatt were solid again, Wyatt was crying and Piper knew at once what had happened.

"You couldn't wait for me before you told him, could you?" she remarked, annoyed with her family.

"No Mom, they didn't tell me! It all came back to me, I don't know why I couldn't remember before, but now I do!" Wyatt explained with red eyes and a sore voice. "I don't deserve to be alive! Why Turner? Why not me, after all the things I did! It should've been me!"

Chris walked up to his brother na dput a hand on his shoulder,

"No Wy, she always believed in you. That you were still there, the good you, trapped somewhere inside of that demon that took over you're body! She would be in so much pain if she heard you today! Don't say that, she would've given up her life anyday for us, don't try to feel bad for what happened! She's still here, watching us from heavan!" Cjhris spoke softly and slowly, as if trying not to cry.

Wyatt turned around and hugged his brother crying softly. Piper walked over to her kids and joined in on the hug, as did Leo. Phoebe was crying freely in Cole's arms, only Paige remained alone. Cole motioned for her to come over and then he pulled her into the hug. Paige forgot everything she had ever thought of Cole, because Turner had wanted her to, she just hugged back, crying with he r sister and future brother-in-law.

"This is our family! We will always stay together, no matter what happens!" Piper spoke loudly, with a tone of finality, so that you could hear over the crys of sorrow.

That night at dinner there were eight places set. The three sisters sat on one side, Leo and Cole sat the head and foot of the table. And Wyatt and Chris sat across from the sisters, with only one empty spot left, right between the two brothers, where Turner would've sat. Where she will sit.

* * *

...THERE! its over! thanks for all of the comments, and reveiws, and such! it was all very helpful!

IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT

i'm was rlly nice and posted this chapter even though i didnt get enough reviews! but u'd all better review this time

now expect a sequel! but i don't know i dont get as many reviews as i used to so i may not make a sequel! its up to y'all review what you thought of the story and tell me if you want me to write a sequel!


End file.
